Adventures With Full of Mystery
by SuperMoonlight09x
Summary: The main protagonist, Ciel Phantomhive will teamed up with the well skilled detective demon girl, Sara in solving some mysterious cases in London. They formed into a close relationship with each other despite the dangers and threats occurs. A mysterious organization had set eye on Ciel, hatching an evil plan. Will their relationship will be the only way to accomplish this mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) Fan fiction Story - Adventures With Full of Mystery**

**Hello to fellow readers!**

**I had been writing an another fan fiction story of one of my favorite and well known anime series.**

**At first watching Black Butler anime, I didn't thought it was might be a little bit scary but when I finished an entire episode of every season. I finally realized that it was not really scary after all because it has full of action battles, full of drama and some slight comedy. Funny, isn't it?**

**Now, I write this story not for the fans of this anime or manga versions but to other fellow readers as well.****In my fan fic, it was takes place during the events of the first season of the anime series. I introduced some brand new characters including the main female protagonist, who will teamed up with the other male protagonist of the series, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and formed a close relationship that you had never read from before.**

**Here We Go!**

**Chapter 1 - First Investigate**

In middle of the 19th century, a city in which the most well known and powerful royal people ruled not only by their own power but their own personal interests as well. One of the well known family, the Phantomhive, was owned a full estate company, the Funtom through the centuries. Currently, the head of the family, was known by some people in the entire country, which it was known as the " Queen's Guard Dog ", and the city was called London, the capital of England.

In that time of the Queen Guard Dog investigation of the mysterious crimes occurs, a well known and skillful detective named Sara, was successfully finished in solving a mysterious case in Italy, was safely returned home to England. As she arrived at the port, some of the reporters asked her about her solving case in Italy however she responded

" Sorry, I can't tell you anything about that . That's all. "

And she left the port, riding to a carriage, led to the main headquarters. As she reached in the entrance door, she was greeted by some of the agent servants.

" Welcome home, Miss Sara. " they greeted

" Thank you " Sara said

She went inside, the secretary Mauler was waiting for her.

" Ah, you came back, Sara. Good to hear that news. " he said in a polite manner

" I expected a lot from you, Mr Mauler. So.. what are you doing here downstairs? " Sara asked

" The boss was waiting for you upstairs. He has something to tell you a brand new issue problem. " Mauler said

" new issue problem? " Sara wondered in confusion

She went to the headquarters main office, where the boss Mr Harriders, sat at the sofa chair cushions, was waiting.

" Oh, it was the greatest detective solver of all times. I shall congratulated you for your success. " Harriders said

" Thanks a lot, Boss Harriders. But I'm not the greatest detective solver, you know that. " Sara said, with an arrogant expression

" You haven't been changed a lot, you are still the old Detective Sara that I knew with. " Harriders said, with an exchange amusement

" So... what you will gonna tell me? a brand new issue problem. " Sara asked

" Of course. " Harriders said and he placed his cup of tea at the table and he went continued to say " Actually, Miss Sara. This issue problem was a biggest crisis in the entire England. "

" biggest crisis? What do you mean? " Sara asked

" All mysterious and worst crimes were spread across the country: robberies, murders, drug dealers, and top of that, kidnapping and slavery. " Harriders stated

" kidnapping, huh? " Sara asked, with curiosity

" Yes, kidnappings are the most worst crime that ever happened here in England for long years. Even now, every cases of every kidnapping victims were didn't finished because of lack of evidences and I know that only one organization might behind of this misfortune. Still, the Scotland Yard are still continued investigating these crimes even though not all of them are solved. It was against the laws and rules of the Royal Queen. " Harriders stated

" So this means... one organization was behind of this? Are you saying that I will gonna investigate that? I had already solved many crime cases across Europe. " Sara asked

" That's why I sent you here, to solved these cases in order to stop the evil tyranny of that organization. " Harriders said in response

" So.. I will solved this all by myself? " Sara asked

" No, you should teamed up with the Queen's Guard Dog to solved this crisis problem. " Harriders said

" Queen's Guard Dog? Who's that? " Sara asked

His eyes twitching, asked " Have you ever heard the Funtom Company? "

" Yes, it is. That's place that sells every kinds including sweets and candies, right? " Sara asked, corrected

" Of course, it was owned by one of the well known family, the Phantomhives. " Harriders said

" Phantomhives? " Sara asked, with confusion

" Yes, that family was well known for selling some goods to the other people including the poor ones. However 5 years ago, the manor house was burned and both the matriarch and the patriarch of the family, had died, leaving their only child, whose was now the current head of the family. " Harriders said

" Who was his name? " Sara asked

" Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog. " Harriders said in response

" Ciel, I see about that.. so I will teamed up with him so that we worked on finishing these cases. " Sara said

" Exactly, you may start your new mission. Remember this, Miss Sara. It was not that very easy to solved with. Be cautious, lot of things that are very suspicious, and don't let yourself get hurt badly, do you understand? You are the well known detective here in this agency. Do not failed. " Harriders told her

" I will, Boss Harriders. " Sara said and she leaves out the room

After the conversation, she went out of the headquarters, rode off by a carriage, to went to the manor house of the Phantomhive. As it didn't reached to the destination yet, Sara, was amusing at the window.

" _Ciel Phantomhive... the Queen's Guard Dog... that person was so very interesting. I never thought that I should teamed up with a royal member. What a confusing.. _" she thought

The carriage was finally reached at the outside of the Phantomhive manor house, and Sara went down from the carriage. That moment, she was amazed by the beauty of the house.

" Wow... so this is the Phantomhive manor, huh? amazing. " she said, amazed

She stepped on the entrance, and she knocked the door.

" Yes, who is it? " a mysterious voice called, asked

" Detective Sara of the Mystery Agency. I came here to talk with the Queen's Guard Dog... I mean... Ciel Phantomhive. " she responded

The door was opened by one of the Phantomhive servants, Finnian (the gardener).

" Oh, you came to talked with Ciel, huh? " Finnian asked

" Yes, an important issue proposition. " Sara said

" Oh, he was busily working at his office room. Shall I take you there? " Finnian requested

" No thanks, I will go there by myself. " Sara said, insisted

And she went going, and Finnian was enchanted by her beauty at first sight.

" She's was so gorgeous... " he thought, romantically

Suddenly his realization was interrupted by Baldroy, one of the Phantomhive servants.

" Hey, Finny. What's the matter with you? Let me guess, you found your special someone, huh? " he asked, embarrassed

" A beautiful detective girl came here a moment ago, to see the master. She was the one... my future destiny... " Finnian said in a romantic way

But Mey Rin, the last servant of the Phantomhive, snapped his senses out " Oh come on, Finny. Don't you think she will like you so much? You will be easily rejected so early. "

" Hey! No other girl can rejected me and besides she was the first girl I found... this is my only chance.. to date a lucky girl of my life. " Finnian protested

" Nice try, Finny. Even though Mey Rin had dated Mr Sebastian last time on during her birthday. " Baldroy said, embarrassed and he laughed funnily

And Mey Rin was blushed in full red

" You're so lucky, Mey Rin. " Finnian said, insisted

" Not at all, besides that he truly trusted me a lot since I worked here as a servant. " Mey Rin stated

" By the way, what the detective girl going up to? Is she going talked to master Ciel? " Baldroy wondered

Meanwhile, Sara was finally reached at the second floor. As she continued walking to Ciel's office, she encountered a tall man, wearing formal clothes, dressed in black, who was standing behind the wall. He looks at her, suspiciously.

" And who are you? " Sara asked

" My name is Sebastian Michealis, butler of the Phantomhive family and you must the well skilled detective, Miss Sara, isn't that right? " he asked, correcting

" Yes, I am. Is Mr Ciel Phantomhive was there? " Sara asked

" You mean the Young Master? Of course, this way, please. " Sebastian said

He assists Sara to the office room, where Ciel was working at. He opened the door, and Sara went in, was surprised when she met Ciel in personal. When Ciel saw her for the very first time, he stopped writing in his paper works.

" So.. you must be Miss Sara, the well known and skillful detective, isn't correct? " Ciel asked

" Yes, it was me, Earl Phantomhive. This is the first time I met you in personal. " Sara said in response

" So then... what do you came here anyway? " Ciel asked

" I came here for a request proposition. " Sara said

" request proposition? " Ciel asked

" I wanted to teamed up with you in solving the mysterious crime cases here in London. That's was my new mission task since I returned from solving a case in Italy. I need your assistance, Earl Phantomhive. " Sara requested

He nodded his head, paused for a moment and after a minute " Of course, I will joined with you in the mission. "

" Really? Thanks a lot, Earl Phantomhive. I was so appreciated of your acceptance. " Sara said in delight

" Not at all, Miss Sara. Besides that, that was my responsibility as the Queen's Guard Dog, to accept anyone to helped in solving problems in the entire London. " Ciel said with a smile expression

And Sebastian thought "_ I never seen his own smiling face from before... I can't believe it.. he was smiling because of someone who can able to trusted his own kindness. _"

" By the way, Miss Sara. " Ciel asked

" Yes, what's it, Earl Phantomhive? " Sara asked

" Shall I asked you for a request? " Ciel asked

" a request? What's it? " Sara asked, with confusion

" But first, you shall simply called me Ciel instead if you prefer, Miss Sara. Shall we do this conversation in a private way? " Ciel requested

" Would I " Sara said with a smile expression

When Ciel was about to stand up from his chair , he tripped himself, losing his balance, and Sara rushed to his aid, helping him out and that when, the two are began to looked at each other, romantically. Sebastian, was surprised in shocked of what he saw, that his master was saved by a detective girl.

**Their close relationship had just begun. What kind of a request that he will tell to Sara? Who will be the first character to discovered her real secret? Will it could be Sebastian or someone else?**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 2 - Request**

**Don't Miss It!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Request

From the first chapter, Sara (the well skilled detective) had been returned to England from after her success mission from Italy. Then, she went to the headquarters to meet up with her boss Harriders. He told her that she will joined in the investigation mission with Ciel, the Queen's Guard Dog, in order to solved every dangerous crime sprees acrossed in every part of England. She accepted the mission request and she went to the Phantomhive manor, in which she met one of the servants, Finny (or his real name Finnian), who had in love to her at first sight. Along the way, she met the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian. As she entered in the office, she was surprised that she had met Ciel for the very first time. She asked him to joined in the investigation mission and he happily accepted her request and so he asked her for a secret request. But when he stand up from the chair, he lose his balance and Sara saved him, making Sebastian was surprised that Ciel had been saved by a detective girl.

What will be her ultimate role in Ciel's life? Who will be the first character to discovered her real secret?

Find Out

As Sara saved Ciel from losing balance from his chair, looked at each other, in a romantic way, making Sebastian was surprised.

" Are you alright, Ciel? "

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for grabbing me back then. "

" Not at all. You should be more careful next time. " she said with a smiling expression

" I will. " Ciel responded

And later then, Ciel and Sara were sat at sofa in the living room.

" Wow! Your manor was nice and beautiful. I had never went in a royal manor house from before. " Sara said, amazed

Sebastian served Chocolate pudding cake, creamed pie and Italian milk tea and he placed in the table.

" Enjoy the foods that I made today for you, Miss Sara. " he said in polite way

" Your Welcome, Mr Sebastian. " Sara said in response

After that, he went out in the living room, leaved Ciel and Sara were staying.

" So.. what do you want to tell to me? "

" Huh? How about what? "

" Your secret request you had said from before. "

" Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. "

" So... what is your secret request to me? "

Ciel placed the tea cup at the table and he said to her, " Actually... since we are first met each other, I wanted you to keep in a secret. "

" What secret did you say? "

" You had requested me to joined with you in the investigation mission and I accepted your request and... "

" and then? "

" Just pretended that we are detectives pair in private. "

" Why not? "

" Is because all the people in the public know my status as the Queen's Guard Dog in the entire England and even that they gossiped about my secret love life. "

" your secret love life? Haven't you never been have a love life from before? "

Ciel was nervously in fear, without saying a word.

" Ciel! Are you alright? " as she tried to snapped his senses

" Oh... I'm just okay, Sara. "

" I guessed something wrong with you. Are you feeling sick? "

" No... No! I'll be fine, really. "

" Oh, I see. But why you wanted me to keep in private? "

" So that no one can discovered my relationship with you and our mission goals even though the Scotland Yard knows about my secret, including Inspector Randall. "

" So... that's was really your secret request to me? "

" Of course, I'm looked forward to our mission. Good luck to both of us. "

" Of course I will. "

And the two both shaked hands. That moment when they shaked their hands, Ciel was started to blushed in red for the very first time.

" Are you okay, Ciel? Is there's something wrong? "

" I'm going to be fine, Sara. "

" Oh, I see. "

" By the way, shall I toured you around in other parts of the manor? If you want an another escort, just requested to my butler Sebastian if you needed to. "

" It was okay, Ciel. I don't need an another escort to toured around, just only you can toured me around. "

" You think so? Are you a little bit scared? "

" No, I'm not. Are you also scared too? "

" Just a little slight. But I'm not feared to any bad people who are going to killed me. "

Sara laughed at his answer

" What's the funny? "

" It was nothing. Shall you toured me around in every part of the manor? "

" Of course, would I. "

And so, Ciel escorted Sara in every part of the entire Phantomhive manor.

On the other hand at the Grim Reaper headquarters, the red haired grim reaper named Grell Sutcliff was reading a book while his partner, William Spears or Will for short, was standing, reading the documents on the table.

" So... what's now? Is there is a new one to get reap today? "

" Just head a minute, Grell. I'm still searching here. "

" Oh, come on! I'm getting so bored reading these old stuffs! I wanted to go out in a mission. "

Another grim reaper named Ronald Knox, was sitting beside him, asked him, with a laughing expression " Don't tell me that you are excited to see that Phantomhive butler, aren't you? "

" It was none of your business. My job is my job, do you understand?! "

" My! My! You are completely sluggish that I thought with. Even though that the Earl Ciel finds out that you are going after that black haired butler, you will gonna teared apart. "

" He will never do such a thing and besides he knows that I was likened to Besty. " and he act in a romantic way

" Ugh... give me a break, if you don't listen of what I said, you will be so desperate. "

" Whatever! " Grell said with an impatient expression, turned his back, asking Will " Why are you taking so long?! I'm such in a hurry. "

" Just a little bit minute, Grell. Don't be such a rashful. "

" Aggh...! I'm so tired of waiting! " and he laid down on the table

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Earl Ciel toured Sara around in every parts of the manor house. He toured her first at the recreation room.

" Wow! Is this where you can played some stuffs? "

" Of course, I loved to played billards and other games when some of my guests are stayed here for relaxation. "

" I can't believe it... I never thought that you are too young to played those stuffs that for adults only. "

" I'm the owner of this manor, you know that. "

" Oh, I understand completely. "

That when, another person approaching to them.

" I was surprising that you had been toured that beautiful young lady, Earl Ciel. " the person said

" Mine your business! " Ciel said with an impatient expression

" Who is he, Ciel? " Sara asked

And the person was surprised when he saw her, asked " Oh, you must be the well skilled detective of the entire England, isn't it? "

" Yes and who are you? " Sara asked with curiosity

Ciel cough, trying to get her attention, introduced the person to her " This is Mr Lau, the in charge of the Chinese branch and this is his partner, Ran Mao. They are stayed in the manor when some important meetings and occasions held. "

" Nice to meet you, Sir Lau. My name is Sara, it was a pleasure to meet you. " Sara introduced herself to him

" Not at all, after all Earl Ciel was very quite confident when it's comes to introducing some guests and visitors. " Lau said

And Ciel turned to her, asked " Shall I toured you next? "

" In where? " Sara asked

" In the library of course. " Ciel said in response

Before they leave the room, Lau told to Sara, said in a whispered way " Just take care of Earl Ciel and don't let him leave or else someone might get him. "

Sara, was stunned of what Lau said, asked " What do you mean? "

" Sara! Come on, Let's go! " Ciel's voice told her

" I'm coming! " Sara responded and she run, followed him

So, Ciel toured Sara in the next room, the library.

" Oooh... lots of books in here. Is this is all yours, Ciel? "

" Not all, some of them are my parents books. They kept in this room for centuries. "

" Where are your parents, Ciel? "

And Ciel became silent, saddened in face.

" Umm... Ciel? "

" My parents died during the fire incident a long time ago when I was young kid. "

" Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to asked you about that, I never thought that your parents aren't here anymore. "

" It was okay, Sara and besides that from before, I was so very desperate until Sebastian came to saved me from death. That's why we are contracted this condition in order to gained my revenge on those who did this to me. "

" I see about that. So, what kind of book did you read always? "

" Mostly are horror with action but sometimes historical. "

" Wow... I never thought that you are a well skilled book reader. You had know everything. "

" Not at all, actually my father had the passion in reading books. My family were always helping the poor people so that why they created the Funtom Company. "

" amazing! Your family seems so great. I never thought royal people are so very kind to others. "

" Thanks, Sara. " he said with a smile

Suddenly, a knock was heared on the door.

" Who is it? " Sara asked

And the door was opened, it was actually Sebastian.

" My Lord, I guessed the dinner was set. "

" I understand. "

The two went out of the room and they went to the dining room.

" May I helped you, Ciel? " Sara asked, tried to assist him, to sit on the chair

" Sure, why not. " Ciel said

And she helped him to sat on the chair. Then, she sat next beside to him.

" Eat anything as you want, Miss Sara. I had been appreciate that my Young Master had welcomed you in the Phantomhive manor. " Sebastian said

" Your Welcome, Mr Sebastian. and besides that, Ciel earned my gratitude in accepting my request to helped in solving cases. "

" As the same way to you, Miss Sara. " Sebastian said with a smiling expression and he thought on his mind " _I think there is something strange inside her, I wondered why... I must find out by kept eye on her in order that the Young Master will kept safe from dangers._"

As Sara was eating together with Ciel along with Lau and Ran Mao on the other side. The servants, Mey Rin, Baldroy and Finny were standing in between walls. As the two are having fun with each other, Finny was became in devastated that she had already fall for Earl Ciel. The two looked at him, in a wary expression.

" Is something wrong, Fin? " Baldroy asked

" I think she was already fall in love to the Earl. I don't think that I will became so desperate like this. I like her so much when I first saw her. " Finny said

" Aww... don't need to be desperate, Finny. There are lot of girls out there that you wanted to. " Mey Rin told him

" Thanks, Mey Rin and after all you and Sebastian are meant to be together. " Finny said

That when, Tanaka (the oldest servant of the Phantomhive) arrived in, in a rush.

" Is something wrong, Tanaka? " Ciel asked

" I had seen this letter and I think it was for you, Earl Ciel. " Tanaka said in response

" Can you give it to me then? " Ciel requested

And Tanaka handled the letter to Ciel. He opened the letter and he read it.

" What is that, Young Master? " Sebastian asked

After a moment of minutes of reading, Ciel responded, said " I guessed there is an another crime case. "

" another crime case, in where? " Sara asked

And Ciel stand up from his chair, asked to Sara " Shall we get going then? "

" Where we are we going? Where is the crime case was happened? " Sara asked in curiosity

" In an unknown city, was far enough away from London. This is must be so difficult case unlike from before. "

" I see. Come on, let's get going. " Sara said in a rush

But Sebastian intervenes, said " As the butler of the Phantomhives, I will come along to assist you and Young Master so that you two can't avoid any risks. "

" Okay then. Let's get moving, we can't waste any time before something might happened. " Ciel said

And so, Ciel, Sara and Sebastian leaved the manor, riding in a carriage.

On the other hand in a mysterious house room, a shadowed person was sat on the chair, called someone on the telephone, talked about some new issue and after a long hours, the person placed back the telephone on the table. After that, the person looked at the picture of Earl Ciel at the newspaper and then it was began to smiled in evil grin, hatching an evil plan.

**Who is this mysterious shadowed person was? Why he wanted the Earl and what is his true reason? What is his first evil action to do? On the other hand, the Earl along with Sara and Sebastian are going to an unknown city, to solved a brand new mysterious case. Will Sebastian will be the first one to discovered her real secret?**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 3 - Ciel's First Team Mission**

**Don't Miss It!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Ciel's First Team Mission

In the previous chapter, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive toured Sara around the mansion house, introduced some other guests. That moment, they developed closeness towards each other but Ciel tell to her that they should pretend to be detective partners, and she accepted his request and that's how Sebastian started to act suspicious towards her. After the dinner, a letter received to Ciel, said that it was a brand new case happens in the corner city of London and so the two went out along with Sebastian, to solved the incident. On the other hand, a mysterious stranger had some evil plot to captured the Earl.

What is the main goal of the mysterious stranger to captured Ciel? Will Sara can able to make the first move?

Find Out

In the streets of unknown city in London, some of the people were watching on the crime scene, which it was took place at the old building, which it was completely burned down many years ago. The Scotland Yard officers were inside the building, checked on every evidences on every floors. Also, Inspector Randall was there, ordered the other officers to searched the whole place.

" Dammit! This is the fifth time that there was a kidnapping attempt. It was truly unforgivable! "

That sudden, Ciel arrives in the place along with Sara and Sebastian, riding using a carriage. The people were surprised when they saw the Earl including Randall as well.

" You are not supposed to be here, we are still investigating here in this place. " Randall told him, insisted

" Oh, it's wasn't very obvious, isn't it, Inspector Randall? " Ciel said, as he showed the letter to him

" No way! It couldn't be that... " Randall uttered

" The Royal Queen had told me that there was a new kidnapping case attempt. So, she ordered me to investigate this new case. She doesn't need the Scotland Yard, in taking over this predicament. " Ciel stated

" What? But... we haven't discovered the informations of these evidences that it was gathered! I won't ever allowed a little royal person just like you. " Randall said

" Pardon me, Inspector. You have no other choice but to followed the queen's orders. Do you understand? " Ciel asked, with a little amusement on his face

Making the inspector turned very impatient in rage on him .He tried to hit him but Sara pulled him back away.

" Why you?... " Randall said, with anger

" Give a little bit respect and honor to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Don't treat him just like a little kid. " Sara told him

Inspector Aberline, was standing beside Randall, was very surprised when he saw Sara.

" _No way... Is she's this is the... _" he thought

" And who are you might be?! Don't interfere in this conflict, got that? " Randall asked, with an insulted expression

" My name is Sara, the private detective. The assistant partner of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. " Sara said in response, introduced herself to him

" Hmph? a private detective was the assistant partner of a royal person? Quite insaning... " Randall said, with a little grumpy expression

" Look, listen up, Inspector. It was very hard to solved this case, but just allowed the Earl Ciel to investigate this case. You Scotland Yard members will returned back to your work at the office headquarters. " Sara told him

" Hey! Don't treated us just like a lowly servants! That it was very insulting in the entire England! " Randall shouted at her

" I'm not just an ordinary private detective, you know that, Inspector. " Sara said

" Hah? " Randall wondered in curiosity

" Come on, Sara. Let's go. " Ciel said to her

And the three went on walking, going to the second floor. Inspector Aberline, was finally realized that it was actually Sara, the lady that he met from before.

" What a mean lady... she dares us to said to an old officer just like that. She was disgracious! " Randall said, with an insulted anger on his face

" Inspector, I think I know that lady from before. " Aberline said

" Say what?! Who is she? " Randall asked in surprised

" Her name was Sara, she was the private detective whom she had solved many cases across the Europe. She was part of the Mystery Agency, an organization in which they are working in solving some mysterious cases. She was the most intelligent among all the members. " Aberline said in response

" You got to be kidding me! She had came from the Mystery Agency? But, why she had partnered up with the Queen's Guard Dog? " Randall wondered in curiosity

" I don't know. I had never seen the Earl Phantomhive have a partner detective just like Sara from before. I think they have a secret connection between them. " Aberline said

" secret connection? What do you mean? " Randall asked in curiosity

On the other hand, the three went up to the second floor, in which it was mentioned on the letter, that it was the location of the kidnapping attempt.

" Is there is something bothering on your mind, Young Master? " Sebastian asked

" This is the location in which the kidnapping attempt occurs... " Ciel said, kneel on the floor, looked at some mysterious scratches on the floor, making him wondered in curiosity

" mysterious scratches? Where is does comes from? " Sara asked

Sebastian, looked at the mysterious scratches on the floor, touched it and after a minute, he responded " I think it was sort of a dark dusts. "

" a dark dusts? Just like from the ashes from the bomb explosion? I have saw that same thing in Spain last month. " Sara said

" I guess you are right, but... why they left these dark dusts behind on the floor? " Ciel wondered, in a thoughtful manner and then he stand up

" What is it, Ciel? " Sara asked

" There is only one person who knows these things. " Ciel said in response

" Who? " Sara asked

A hour later, they came to the Undertaker shop.

" Undertaker shop? What is this? " Sara asked

" This place was owned by a well informant, named Undertaker. His shop has some different things that he had collected with from across the England. " Sebastian said to her

" I see about that... why are we supposed to be here? " Sara asked, turned back to Ciel

That moment, the Undertaker went out, making Sara was surprised.

" Ah... it was the Earl Phantomhive, I see. I didn't expect that you will came here again, for the last time that you had came here. " the Undertaker greeted

" I'll have to asked you for something. " Ciel said

" Hmm? " the Undertaker amused

" Have you been ever recognize this kind of dusts from before? We had saw it on the crime scene on the old building this morning. " Ciel asked, showed the plastic of dark dusts to him

" Ah! I knew those dark dusts came from, followed me. " the Undertaker said to them

He lead the three inside the shop.

" It was very creepy here inside that I thought... " Sara said, with a little terrify chilled manner

" Just relaxed, Sara. It was not very scary that much. I have been visit this place sometimes. " Ciel said, with a happy expression

" Thanks, Ciel. " Sara said, with a lovable smile

Then the Undertaker showed to them, a little bottle with the same dark dusts on inside.

" This is the same kind of dusts that I have been gathered last time at the old construction site that it was burned down a week ago. " he said

The three looked at the bottle.

" I think it was the same kind of dusts I saw from Spain last month. " Sara responded

" You got the hunction, Miss. That dark dusts was came from the huge explosion in an old hotel building, in the countries between Portugal and Spain, the originality of these dark dusts. They are well specialized when it comes in making huge bombs. " the Undertaker stated

" Very curious, why the dark dusts was been transferred in one place to another? " Ciel wondered

" It was because of easy to transfer, because due to some of it that it was thrown into the seas in every country. That's why these dusts was spread here, across here in England. Is there is something another that you need to request, Earl Phantomhive? " the Undertaker stated

" Thanks for the information, I have been investigating a kidnapping case today. " Ciel said

" kidnapping case, huh? I think it was very risky for you to solved that. " the Undertaker wondered

" I'm not afraid of them, you know that. " Ciel said, with a little impatient expression

The Undertaker laughed of what he said and he told him " Be aware, Earl Phantomhive. Lot of things happenings in this country are quite very strange and dangerous. Your life will be put at risk. You should need someone to protect you from dangerous threats. "

Sara, realized that the same thing that Mr Lau said to her that she should protect Ciel from dangers and threats.

" _That the same words I heard from the Chinese man a while ago... But I was wondering... what kind of threat does they said? From this day forward, I will keep on being alert and to protect Ciel at all cost. _" she thought

Sebastian, was act suspicious towards to Sara for the second time, thought that she has hidden something that he didn't realized with and he thought " _I think she was hiding something that I didn't realized with. Something so suspicious... I must keep eye on her, so that the Young Master will be avoid from risks. _"

After that, they went out of the shop then they went inside of the carriage. Ciel, feel a little douse, of what the Undertaker said to him. Sara, was sat besides him, asked him " Ciel, Are you okay? "

" Yes, I'm fine. I was been a little bit tired. " Ciel responded

" I think you should take a rest at your room for the night, Young Master. " Sebastian said to him

The carriage keep on going to the manor house of the Phantomhives, however unbeknownst to them, there was a mysterious stranger was watching at the rooftop, using a telescope, spying on Ciel from the distance. After that, the mysterious stranger called the boss on the phone.

" Boss, I think I found him. He was on the way to his home. " the stranger said to him

" Very well, just make sure that no one noticed you, do you understand? " the boss told him

" Yes, Boss. I will. " the stranger replied and he put the phone then he jumped from every roofs, followed the carriage

On the other hand, the Boss leader took the picture of Ciel, through his hand, holded it, and he thought, in an evil manner " _You are gone too far, Earl Ciel Phantomhive... your happiest days are over. _" with an evil laughter on his face

Back at the Phantomhive manor house, Ciel was taking a rest at the room because of tiredness and exhaustion from traveling, assisted by Sebastian. As he went asleep, Sebastian went out of the room, carrying a candlelight on it. Sara approached to him.

" Oh, Miss Sara. Is there is something that you need for a request? " he asked

" No. I wanted to asked you for a private, Mr Sebastian. "

" Okay, what is it? "

" How long did you lived here in the Phantomhive manor? I never thought that you are quite too old that much. "

" I have been served the Young Master for a very long time since after the tragedy of his parents death. As the butler of the Phantomhive, I'll do everything to guard the Young Master from dangers and risks. "

" I see about that. Hold on... are you a graduated student? I never thought that you have many skills, talents and manners that you have. Ciel told me everything all about you. "

" Well you see, I'm not an ordinary butler... but in reality, I'm simply one hell of a butler. " and he showed his red colored eyes in front of her

Making her to be scared in fear, she asked him " Hold on a second... are you not from this world, aren't you? Why your eyes are colored red? "

" Well you see, it was my power ability came from the other world. I have came here in the human world, to have contact with the Young Master, in order to fulfilled his ultimate revenge. So that's why I'll be always to served the Earl no matter what it's takes. You should kept that on your mind, Miss Sara. It was just a secret conversation between us. " then he turned around then he walked away

Sara, was very curious of what Sebastian said to her, then she went back to the room on the second floor in which she was staying at.

Meanwhile, the stranger was on the way to the Phantomhive manor house, in order to captured Ciel.

On the other hand at the Grim Reapers headquarters, Grell was almost ready prepared his death scythe.

" Finally, I'm almost done. "

Ronald approached to him, asked " Are you been already done, Grell? "

" I'm done. "

" Wow, I guess you are been quite prepared yourself that much. We been ordered by Wil to reap another soul tomorrow... and to see that Phantomhive butler, don't you? "

Making his face turned red and said to him " You make me embarrassing! Of course not, I'm so very excited to see Besty in an another splendid fight. Besides that, I won't lose to the young Earl, whom he had stole his reputation away from me! This time, he will be going down. "

" You are very confident when you faced the young Earl, face to face. "

" Thanks a lot for your opinion, Ronald. " with a little impatient expression on his face

" Come on, let's go out. We don't to waste a time. " then he went out quickly, jumped through the window

" Hey! Wait for me! " run after him, followed him behind

The two grim reapers went out of the headquarters, to reaped an another soul of a person.

" _Earl Phantomhive, you will turned finished for good! This time, I will win in this fight, for my reputation and for Besty as well. _" Grell thought

**Now that Ciel and Sara joined together in the new investigation mission, their relationship was started to get more closer to each other. However, Sebastian revealed his secret identity to her, making her to wondered in curiosity. On the other hand, the mysterious stranger was on the way to the manor house of the Phantomhive, to captured Ciel, that his boss leader ordered with. While on the other side, the two grim reapers Grell and Ronald were on the city, searched for an another soul to reap, by the order of Wil. Grell, was determined that he will defeat Ciel at all cost.**

**What will be their progression of the relationship between Sara and Ciel? Will she able to make the move, in order to protect him from harm? Ciel, on the other hand, will able to meet Grell once again, face to face? Will Sara discovered the hidden persona of Sebastian? Will Sebastian can able to discovered her true secret purpose?**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 4 - Queen's Guard Dog VS Red Grim Reaper**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Revealed your real truth to the person, is the only option to continued your relationship in one another. "**

**\- Sara**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Queen's Guard Dog vs Red Grim Reaper

In the previous chapter, Sara assisted Ciel along with Sebastian in the investigation case. Despite Inspector Randall's hatement towards Ciel, Sara was luckily was there to defend him. Later, they went to Undertaker, to asked for the sample of the dusts that it was found on the old building. Before they left, Undertaker told Sara to kept eye on Ciel, so that he will avoid from dangers and threats occurs. While on the way back to the Phantomhive manor, the servant was watching from afar, settled the plan to captured Ciel. On the other hand, Grell along with Ronald, set off to find an another soul to reap, and Grell determined to defeat Ciel at all cost. Back at the manor, Sara approached to Sebastian, asking him if how long he served Ciel for a long time and then a sudden, he revealed his secret to her, told her that it was a secret between them. And that's how Sara was started to determined to protect Ciel at all cost.

What dangers, trials and circumstances that awaits for them?

Find Out

After of what Sebastian told everything about his real secret identity and the real reason why he wanted to served Ciel, as a butler, Sara was curious of what he said, thought on her mind that it was the same thing that Mr Lau and Undertaker told her from before, that Ciel will be in terrible danger. And so, she entered in his bedroom.

" Um, Ciel. " in a low tone voice manner

Ciel, was surprised by her voice, woke up from his sleep, said in surprise " Oh, it was you, Sara. Why are you doing here? Are not tired? "

" Not really, Ciel. I wanted to talked with you in a private manner. "

" talked about what? "

She sat on a chair that it was near from his bed, said in response " Well you see, Ciel... I wanted to say this to you... but... I think... " then she paused for a moment, nodded her head

" Huh? What do you mean, Sara? "

A moment of seconds, she responds again to him " I think that... you will be in terrible danger. "

" And why did you say that? "

" Is because that... someone will gonna threaten your life because they know that you are the " Queen's Guard Dog " and the head of the Phantomhive manor. That's why that Chinese man, Mr Lau and the owner of the store, Undertaker even your butler Sebastian too, told me that I will be stayed by your side, in order to avoid you from risks. "

" Don't tell me that... you will gonna guard me at all the times? "

She turned to him, said " Yes, Ciel. It is. Because of what they had said to me, I will started to guard and protect you from this day forward from those who will gonna threaten your life. I swear. "

" Sara... "

And the two are looking at each other in a romantic manner and they holding their hands, making the Earl to blushed in red.

" You will kept your vow for me? "

" I will, Ciel. " with a smiling expression on her face

After their private conversation, Sara went out of the Earl's room. As she went walked back to the room where she was staying at, she suddenly stopped walking when she heard a noise from outside of the manor.

" _What was that noise? I must check it out! _"

And she run quickly out of the manor. When she went out, she was surprisingly saw the Phantomhive servants, Mey Rin, Finny and Baldroy had been knocked down the servant that the mysterious boss from an unknown organization whom he ordered with to captured Ciel.

She approached to them " What's going on in here? "

Finny turned to her, with surprise " Oh, it was you, Miss Sara. "

" Well you see, Sara. We been saw a mysterious person who sneakily entered in the yard of this manor. That person was holding a weapon on his hand, thinked that it will going to after Master Ciel. " Baldroy stated

" And so, we came out here to stop that mysterious person. No one can able to get Master Ciel. " Mey Rin said

" Wow! You three are quite great. " Sara said in an impressive way

" Not at all, Sara. " Baldroy said

" So, how was your relation with Master Ciel? I never thought that the well skilled detective lady must in a relationship with a royal person just like Master Ciel. " Mey Rin asked

" Well, he and I... became close allies... in working... that's all I gonna say. " Sara response

" Oh, I doubt that. You are so lucky that you are so very close to the Master. " Baldroy said

" That's being as an ally and as a partner, always to helped in one another. " Sara said, with a smile on her face

The next morning, everyone were ready for breakfast. Sara, was sat on the chair, next to Ciel. As the two are eating together, Ciel was started to developed closeness towards her because of what she had said last night.

After eating breakfast, Sara turned to him, asked " So, shall we get going back to investigating site then? "

" Sure thing " with a smile on his face

Sebastian, approached to them, and said " The carriage was ready at outside, My Lord. "

" Okay " Ciel responded

And they left the manor, to go back to the investigating site. As the carriage leaved the mansion, the three servants, we're watching at the window, looked at Ciel and Sara were sat between with each other.

" I hope those two are getting so closer to love relationship. " Baldroy said

" Yeah, after all, Sara was a brave lady and she was there for him at all the times. I thinked that Earl Ciel will confessed of what he feels for her. " Mey Rin stated

" I'm so very envious of them. I have still got a crush on her. " Finny said in a desperate expression

" Don't worry, Fin. There are lots of girls out there, who was strong and brave as Miss Sara. " Baldroy said, cheered him up

" Thanks, Bald. " Finny said

Back when, the three are finally arrived in at the investigating site. Luckily, few of the Scotland Yard police officers were there, still investigating the building. When Aberline saw Sara, he was surprised and he said, approach to her " Hey! You must be Miss Sara, right? "

" And you must be... Inspector Aberline, huh? I had been heard from my boss that you are one of the Scotland Yard's active members. " Sara responded

" Oh, you think so? So, why are you came along with Earl Ciel this time? Sorry for what Inspector Randall did. He didn't know that you are partnering with the Earl. " Aberline asked

" Still investigating the case of course. Shall we get in inside? " Sara requested

" Sure thing, Miss Sara. " Aberline replied

Inspector Aberline let Ciel, Sara and Sebastian to entered in the investigating site. As they walked on the way to the second floor, they saw the two Grim Reapers, Grell and Ronald were walking around too. When Ciel saw them, he said in surprise " No way! Is that you, Grell Sutcliff?! "

Grell, turned his head to him, said in response " What the?! What the heck are you doing here anyway?! "

" Oh, yeah! I'm asking you the same thing, Grell. I came here to investigate a case. " Ciel said with an impatient expression

" Calm down, Grell. " Ronald told him, trying to provoked him

Then, Sara turned to Sebastian, asked " Um, who was that guy with the red long hair? Did you and Ciel knowed that guy with each other? "

But Sebastian was became speechless, froze just like a statue, didn't say a word from his mouth.

" Uh, Mr Sebastian. Are you alright? Is there is something wrong? "

And Ciel and Grell stepped forward with each other, looking with each other in different facial expressions.

" So, what is your business doing here, Earl Phantomhive? You are quite so brave to faced me anyway. "

" To investigate a new case of course. And you, Grell. Why are you here in this place around? "

" To searched for an another soul to reaped with by today. It must be in this town for good sakes. "

But Sara interrupted in, asked Ciel " Who was that red hair guy, Ciel? How did you know with each other? "

" It was a long story, Sara. I will explained that to you later. " Ciel responded

" Oh, I see. " Sara said, with a doubtful expression

Then, Grell looked at Sebastian, who was not still able to say anything and Grell was surprised to see him.

" My geesh! I'm so delighted that you are here, Besty! " he said with excitement and he tried to approach to him

But Ciel provoked him, said " Ehem! Ehem! How many times that I said to you from before that you won't ever get near to my butler unless you will asked permission from me, got that?! "

" Oh, my... what a shame, you are, Earl Phantomhive... I'm so very envious of you at all. " Grell said

" Ugh, give me a break. He was acting nuisance this time. " Ronald said, with a sigh, tapped his hand on his forehead

" Really, eh? You are really jealous at me then? Then, it was fine, with a challenge match of course. " Ciel asked, with amusement

Then, Sebastian was started to speaked again, in response " But, Master... that's was not necessary to do that.. "

" It was a deal, Earl Phantomhive. " Grell said, with a smirk on his face

" Okay then, meet me at the arcade game center at exactly 6 o clock sharp. I'm looking forward to see you to lose against me, Grell. " Ciel told him

" I won't lose to a young Earl just like you and I will make sure that I will beat you this time. I swear. " Grell said

Sara, was wondered in curious of the fury rivalry between Ciel and Grell. After their reunited confrontation, they split up, went into different paths.

Ronald, asked Grell " Are you really sure about that? It doesn't make sense that you will gonna get beaten by young Earl just like him. "

" I'm really sure about this. If I beat him, he will allowed me to take Besty on a romantic date. "

" Ugh, you still hanged up with that Phantomhive butler always. " with a sigh, tapped his hand on his forehead

On the other side, Sara along with Ciel and Sebastian went on walking to the top of the building.

" I guess it was not a good idea to take a bet on that person. Who was he anyway? " Sara asked

" That guy is one of the grim reapers. " Ciel said in response

" grim reapers? But I had been heard that grim reapers are just legends in some books. " Sara asked in curiosity

" It was really exist, Miss Sara. Grim Reapers are the ones who reaped souls of every human beings that they been targeted with. " Sebastian said to her

" Oh, I see. But why that red hair grim reaper guy has liking on you, Mr Sebastian? " Sara asked

" It was a long explanation to tell about that, Miss Sara. But for now, we should stayed aside that issue, we should continued the investigation case. " Sebastian said in response

Sara, was curious of what he had answered to her and she thought " _Don't really think that... he has hiding something... so mysteriously...? What the real reason was? I have to kept eye so that I will found out the real truth_. "

The three kept on walking to the top of the building.

Meanwhile, the news about the servant was defeated by the hands of the Phantomhive strongest servants was reached to their main boss, was furious in anger. He turned his back around to the window

A servant man approached to him, said to him " Boss, we have learned that the Earl Phantomhive was currently investigating a new case in a distant city in London, not far from here. "

" Very well, just make sure that you will bring him to me alive and make sure that he will never escaped. But be aware, my servant. "

" About what, Boss? "

" Watch out of that butler man was with him, he was using some different strange tricks and the other one is that young lady who was with him too, I think that she had a weapon that it can able to killed a person in a far distance. Just crushed them if you can do. "

" Yes, Boss. I will obeyed you and I will never failed you. "

And the servant man leaves the room. Then, the boss thought on his mind " _You are getting too far, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I will make sure that you will gonna repaid for what you have done. I swear. _" with an evil laughter on his face

**The relationship of Sara and Ciel was getting more closer, as she promises him that she will protect him from harm and threats no matter what. Also, she started to wondered about the real reason of the rivalry between Ciel and Grell and their real intact to Sebastian, despite his protests. On the other hand, the boss of the evil organization, sent an another servant to captured Ciel and to eliminate Sara and Sebastian along with those who are around him.**

**What will be her next move? Will she can able to discovered the evil organization's real goal? On the other hand, Will Sebastian can finally able to discovered her real secret?**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 5 - A Brand New Enemy**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't released your real temper and anger to others because it will caused a bad conflict fight or to misunderstanding relationship. Just control it at the right place. Learned to be self aware to other people who are around you. "**

**\- Sara**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - A Brand New Enemy

In the previous chapter, Sara went to Ciel, telling him that someone will threaten his life, vowing to him that she will protect him at all cost, in which Ciel humbly accepted. After the conversation, Sara heard a noise from the outside of the manor and she went out to check on it, but she was surprised that it was Finny, Baldroy and Mey Rin had get rid of the enemy, who trying to sneak in the manor house. The next morning, Sara along with Ciel and Sebastian went back to the investigation site. Along the way, Ciel was been confronted by Grell and an argument was ensues and so Ciel challenged Grell, in a chess match challenge, much to Sebastian's protests. On the other hand, the boss sent an another servant to captured Ciel and get rid of Sara and Sebastian.

Will Sara can able to discovered the new threat approaching in? Will Sebastian can able to know her hidden secret? Will Grell, on the other hand, can able to beat Ciel in the chest match challenge?

Find Out

The three is still continued investigating at the burning building site. They went up at the fifth floor of the building, in which they were surprised when they saw something that gathered on the floor, that it was very shocking. It was some piles of bones of some dead people who were trapped in a huge fire incident.

" No kidding... these are the dead bones who trapped in the fire incident? " Sara wondered in a surprise manner

" Very curious... " Sebastian uttered and he turned his head, saw the numbers that it was posted on the wall, and it was posted " 1723 " and then he turned to them, said " Check this out. "

" What is it, Sebastian? " Ciel asked

" 1723? What are those numbers are referring to? Is this referred to the numbers of dead people who had died in the huge fire incident? " Sara asked

" I think it was not the numbers of dead people. It was referred to a code crime number. " Sebastian said in response

" a code number crime? Don't you think it was... " Ciel uttered

" I think it was referred to the number of deathly crimes that the mysterious crime organization that they made with. I think it might become more risky that everyone here in entire England had never expected with. " Sebastian stated

" I get the point, Mr Sebastian. We need to solved this as soon as possible. But for now, I need to gathered every samples and evidences that it was left behind who had died on the fire incident then we should find out if we have an another clue that we need, in order to captured the main criminals. " Sara said to them

" That's the great idea, Sara. I never thought that a smart detective lady just like you, gathered some evidences and clues that might able to find out who were the responsible for these crime incidents. I had really admired you a lot very much, Sara." Ciel said, with a loving smile

" Thanks for saying that, Ciel. " Sara said, did the same way as he did

Making Sebastian was giggled at Ciel's reaction.

" What's the funny is all about? " Ciel asked

" I had never seen you smiling like that at a beautiful lady for the very first time, Master. " Sebastian said in response, with a little embarrassment

And Ciel's face turned full red.

" Oh, come on. We should get hurried up. I have to settled with Grell at the restaurant. " Ciel said, with a little insulted expression on his face

And so, Sara gathered all every evidences and sample things of each dead persons who had died on the fire incident, with the assistance from Sebastian. After that, the three went out of the investigating site.

" So, what should we do next, Master? " Sebastian asked

" Shall we eat at the restaurant first? I'm getting hungry. We need to take a little break for a moment. " Sara requested

" Sure thing do " Ciel answered

The three went on, going to the restaurant, to take a break. Unbeknownst to them, the other servant, who had been sent by the boss, spying on them from the farther distance, using a telescope. After a few minutes later, the servant went on, secretly followed them from the farther distance.

At inside of the restaurant, the three sat on the table on the other side. They eat some cakes, scones with shake juices on it. While they are eating together, Sara said Ciel " Um, Ciel. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Sara? " Ciel asked

" Is your parents really owned the Funtom Company? I never thought it was very famous company store here in the entire England. " Sara asked

" I tell you that from before that they are very well more responsible when it's comes to helping others, that's the reason why my parents built this company, in order to improve, not only to make people entertain but to gained respect and kindness towards others. " Ciel answered

" Oh, I see. One more thing that I need to asked you. " Sara said to him

" Hmm? " Ciel asked

" How did you and your butler... I mean.. Mr Sebastian met each other for the very beginning? You said that your parents were killed in the fire incident. How does he rescued you? " Sara asked

Ciel, sigh breathly, finished up his food but Sebastian placed back the utensil fork on the table, deep in sigh for a few seconds and then he went on " Well you see, Miss Sara. I had almost forgot to tell you a day ago on how I had encountered my master in personal. It was happened in during the fire incident at the Phantomhive manor house.. " and he closed his eyes

In a flashback, was happened 6 years ago, when the Phantomhive manor was still in an original model. The fire was spread everywhere across the entire mansion and huge black smokes were flew out of the mansion. Ciel was became defenseless, mortally injured on the floor.

Then Sebastian went on, telling " Before I came in the manor, I decided myself that I will gonna find a person who has the huge worthy goal in life, and that very moment, I went to the world of mortals, and that's how I saw and met my master... and then we formed a bond in one another. "

Back to the flashback, Ciel, had no other choice, but to called someone help. That very moment, Sebastian (in his immortal form) appeared before him, lead him to stand up. He asked him if he wanted to served as his own primary servant, and Ciel accepted his request, on the condition that he will had the weapon ability, to get revenge on those who did to him and his family, and so they made a contract, and Sebastian tell him that if he will fulfill his wish, his soul will be received to him.

But Sara interrupted, asked him " Is your name was not actually your real name, Mr Sebastian? "

" My Master named me after the name of his pet dog who has the same name on it, but he had also died in the fire crash. I had humbly accepted the name and that's how I served with him for a long time just like I tell to you from before. Also, I was the one who hired Finny, Mey Rin and Baldroy to become the new servants in the Phantomhives along with the oldest servant, Tanaka. I had completely observed them, not only in their biological life but also in their skills as well. " Sebastian stated

" I see about it, Mr Sebastian. Now, I finally learned on how you and Ciel met with each other. I didn't expect a smart, formal, skilled, toughful and fearless butler just like you, who had the strongest desire to protect on those who was very close to you, including Ciel as well. " Sara said

" That's the way perspective of being a butler. I will always to be loyal to him until he will fulfilled his ultimate goal in life. You will gonna do that the same thing to my Master as well. " Sebastian said, with a smiling expression on his face

" Sure thing, Mr Sebastian. " Sara said, then recalled of what he had said from a night ago and after that she thought " _Do I think it is that... Sebastian was came from different world? I never seen an immortal creature who can served a royal person just like Ciel, and he was still very loyal to him and he never changed his own personal appearance and personalities a lot. Is he has the power that he bears or there's something else... _"

But she changed the subject, said to Sebastian once again " Mr Sebastian, one more thing that I need to asked you. "

" Yes, what is it, Miss Sara? " Sebastian asked

" How was your connection with that red hair guy, named Grill Sut... What was his name again? " Sara uttered

" It was Grell Sutcliff, Sara. " Ciel said, corrected her

" Oh, yeah. Grell Sutcliff. What was your connection with him? How did you know with each other? Why he had likes you a lot? For what reason? " Sara asked

But Sebastian was started to speechless, didn't say anything, and his facial expression was looked like a frozen statue.

" Um, Mr Sebastian. Are you alright? Are you will gonna say anything? " she asked

Suddenly, a bomb ball was approaching to Ciel, trying to hit him. When Ciel saw it, he was shocked in grief.

" Ciel! Watch out! " Sara shouted

And she quickly dodged Ciel away down on the floor, and Sebastian kicked the bomb ball out of the restaurant, in the water, that it was at the bottom of the bridge. After a few seconds, the bomb was explode out, making the people were surprised in shocked of what they had saw.

Back at the restaurant, Sebastian saw the servant, was hiding at the post stand, running away quickly from the scene and Sebastian went out, trying to go after him, and he told Sara " Bring Master out of here and return back to the carriage. "

" Got it, Mr Sebastian. " Sara replied

Both Sara and Ciel went out of the restaurant, returned back to the carriage, that it was placed near by the writing shop building.

As they went inside the carriage, Ciel was started to feel frightened in fear, said to her " I'm so feel scared, Sara. I think someone was trying to captured me, for the revenge of their organization who had been responsible for every crimes committed in the entire England. I don't know on what should I do next, now that the new organization was going to after me. The reason was that because every crime organizations in every part of Europe knows my status as the Queen's Guard Dog and as the head of the Phantomhive family. My life was totally at terrible risk. "

Sara, hugged him, said with determination " Don't need to be scared, I will be right here to stay by your side always at all the times. I won't let allowed those evil creeps might get near or to hurt you so badly because as the private detective, I will make sure that my top priority is to protect those innocent and defenseless people from dangers, including you, Ciel. "

" You will? "

" I swear that I will protect you at all cost, Ciel... no matter what. "

" Sara... "

And he hold her hand, and that very moment, the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner. After a few minutes later, Sebastian returns back, then he said to them " The person who had thrown the bomb was already escaped away. I think he was very so quick than usual I do. I think that person was trying to killed you, Master. "

" I think we have faced a brand new enemy this time, so any plans for backup, Mr Sebastian? We can't let Ciel to be stayed behind in the same place. We need to find somewhere else where no one can sees him. " Sara asked

" I have an idea " Sebastian said

" What's was it? " Sara asked

On the other hand, at the headquarters room, the main boss, was sat on a huge chair, was been talking to someone on the telephone. After a hour of their call conversation, he put down the telephone and then he gets the glass with a red wine on it, then he drinks a bit. After that, he smoked himself a cigarette, looking at the window, with evil amusement " _There is nothing that you can hide and run anywhere, Lord Earl Phantomhive, because soon... this is will be your end of your wonderful life and I will make sure that I will get rid of you no matter what, as long I will achieved my revenge for the crime organization that I had joined from before... _" with an evil laughter on his face

Back when, Sebastian took place to drive the carriage, to a city that it was near from London while in inside of the carriage, Ciel was falled asleep on the other chair, then Sara placed him a blanket, to covered him. She returned back to her seat, then looks at the window, looking at the clock tower of London from the farther distance, with the skies was turned darker gray in black. After that, she turned her head back to the sleeping Ciel, went to him, touched his hair, through her fingertip, thought on her mind " _I will make sure that I will kept you safe from dangers and threats, Ciel... no matter what... as long as I will stayed by your side... always at all the times... _"

The carriage went on moving, going to the next city.

**Now that the evil crime organization had set action to captured Ciel, for the revenge of the previous crime organization, whom it was perished by the Earl a long time ago, Sara was determined that she will protect Ciel from the threats of the brand new crime organization, despite they know their real status in the society. And so, she along with Sebastian, are started to take action, to keep Ciel safe away from dangers and threats of the new evil crime organization, so that they never know on where they are. While on the other hand, the boss was very determined that they will captured Ciel at all cost. Even so, the love relationship between Sara and Ciel was started to get a little bit stronger, as Ciel revealed his fear to her, and Sara vows that she will gonna stayed by his side at all cost.**

**Will Ciel can able to be safe away from the new evil crime organization? What will be the next move for Sara and Sebastian? Will they can able to discovered the goal plan of the new evil crime organization that it has set eyes on the Earl Phantomhive? Will the love relationship between Ciel and Sara will getting arise? Will the Earl can able to be admitted his hidden secret feelings for her?**

**Find Out**

**Chapter 6 - Exploration and Investigation**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Each of us on the planet have their own rights and perspectives in life. No matter how you hard to struggled with, you have to faced many trials, challenges and circumstances so that you will become more victorious against the most hardest difficulties. "**

**\- Sebastian Michaelis**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Exploration and Investigation

In the previous chapter, Ciel along with Sara and Sebastian were continued the case investigation at the old building, in which they found the secret code that it might lead that the new evil crime organization was behind of these murderous crimes. Later, they eat at the restaurant for a moment. While they are eating together, Sara asked Sebastian on how he had met Ciel for the very first time and he explained everything the whole story to her. But suddenly, a bomb device was trying to hit Ciel, then Sara quickly dodge him away, bring him back to the carriage. And so, Ciel admitted to her that he was been targeted by the mysterious crime organization because due to his status as the " Queen's Guard Dog " and the head of the Phantomhive and then she vows to him that she will gonna protect him at all cost. Later, they were reached in a mysterious town that it was very near from London.

Will Sara can able to figured it out the evil plot of the evil crime organization and the reason behind this?

Find Out

The carriage was finally reached the town. A few seconds, Sebastian stopped by in a post stand, near in a house inn. He turned his back to Sara, said in a low tone voice " Miss Sara, just wake him up. We're finally here. "

" Oh, okay, Mr Sebastian. " and she turned her back, tugged the blanket, said to him " Ciel! Ciel! Wake up, we are finally here. "

He awoke up from the sofa chair, panted his forehead through his hand, asked " What's time was it? "

" It was already passed 4:30 o clock in the afternoon. I guess you are having a beautiful sleep, Ciel. " Sara said in response

" Thanks, Sara. Where are we? Is this the place where we gonna staying at for the night? " Ciel asked

" Yep of course, but I don't know what the name of this town. But the important is that you will be stay safe from harm. The evil crime organization will never know that we are here. I'll be stayed by your side always. " Sara said, with a loving smile on her face

The two went out of the carriage, with Sebastian assisted them, to the inn house.

" An inn house, huh? I had never been here from before. " Ciel wondered in a surprise

Before they could went in, Sara covered his royal clothes, with a black cloak so that other people might never noticed him that he was " the Queen's Guard Dog " and she removed his hat from his head. After that, the three went in inside the inn.

" What kind of room do you want to order with, Miss? " the clerk asked

" Just one large room, for me along with my close friend and his assistant, just for one night. " Sara answered

" Okay, one large room, right away. " the clerk said, and he left for a moment

Ciel turned his head around, looking for something around.

" What are you looking for, Ciel? " Sara asked

" Where is that stupid hell Grell anyway? He was supposed to be come here on time. " Ciel said, with a little insulted expression on his face

" Oh, yeah. You will gonna challenged him into a chess match today, right? Maybe he was so very busy in his job. " Sara asked

" Yeah! Yeah! That stupid grim reaper bastard had drove my nerves. " Ciel said in response, with an impatient expression on his face

But a mysterious voice called out, did the same way as he did " Whom you calling me a bastard, you crazy little Earl Phantomhive? "

Surprised by the voice, Sebastian turned his back slowly, said in an uttered manner " I knew that voice... I think it was... "

It was actually Grell along with Ronald, were standing at the post stand, near by the wall.

Ciel, turned his back to him, said with a little amusement on his face " Oh, you had finally came here. I never thought that you might never showed up, to beat me in the chess match. "

" Of course, it is and besides, don't ever to insulted me just like that, Earl Phantomhive. " Grell said, while wrapped both of his arms

" Is that the grim reaper Mr Grell Sutcliff, Mr Sebastian? " Sara asked

" Yes, that's him. " Sebastian said in a low tone voice manner

Then, Grell turned his head, looking at Sara, and he asked Ciel, with curiosity " Wait... Who was this young lady you had brought anyway? "

" This is Sara, a private detective investigator in a well known detective agency. She was the well popular detective in the entire England. " Ciel said in response

" Really?! You are?! We have been heard of you from before. " Grell wondered in a surprise, asked her

" Yes, it was me. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr Grell... and who was the other guy who was beside with you? " Sara answered in response

Ronald, flipped up his glasses, looking at her, said in a surprise manner " No kidding me! It was really you, Miss Sara Fosters. I could easily recognized you... after all those years that we spent time together as classmates... a long time ago. "

" Fosters? Is that was your last name, Miss Sara? " Sebastian asked

" Yes, that's was my last name. " she answered in response, turned back to Ronald, asked, with curiosity " Hold on... do we met with each other? "

" Don't you remember me? It was me, Ronald Knox, well you know... we were in the same class in high school a long time ago... and you were my first crush. " he asked

She paused for a moment and after a few minutes, she responded in a surprise manner " Oh, yeah! I had remembered you now... that you are the shy boy in the class since high school. "

" Yes, you remember me a lot. I never thought that we meet each other again after those years passed by. I have been heard that you are working as a detective agent, right? " Ronald asked

" Yes, it is and I had been heard that you are working as a grim reaper. I thought that grim reapers are just exist in some books. But... how they hired you? " Sara said in response

" It was a long story, Sara. After all, fate has brought us to meet again together. " Ronald said, with a loving smile on his face

" You too " Sara said, did the same way as he did

And Ciel's facial expression turned grumpy in jealousy when he sees Sara was talking to a mature guy just like Ronald for the very first time.

" So, what you and Mr Grell came in this mysterious town anyway? " Sara asked

" We came to investigate a crime here of course. Our main goal was to collect and reaped souls of the people who have some hidden tragic pasts and of course to track them down the criminals who were responsible for those crimes. " Ronald stated

" I see about it. I thought that grim reapers are evil and bad people who tortured without mercy. " Sara said

" Do you think I'm a bad guy, don't you? " Ronald asked

" No, not exactly. I think you are quite a little bit cute and clumsy that much. " Sara said

" Really? " Ronald asked, flipped his glasses, and his face turned blushing in red

" Ugh! Will you stopped having a lovey dovey there?! Shall we get started then? " Grell complained

" Oh, sorry about that, Mr Grell. Just came along with Ciel at the game room upstairs. " Sara said, with a slight giggle on her face

And so, they went to the game room at the top. Both Ciel and Grell sat together on the chairs, facing with each other. After a few seconds, the chess match challenge begun. While the game goes on, Sara, Ronald and Sebastian were standing at the right side, watching them playing.

A hour later, Ciel had won in the chess match challenge.

" Ahh!! I lost!! " Grell complained

" It was very hard, isn't it, Grell? " Ciel asked

" Why you little... you using some cheat codes!! " Grell said, with a little bit gritted anger on his face

" I'm not cheating, you know that. I had been mastered this game for a long time so there is no way that you can't beat me because I'm well skilled and expert in board games. " Ciel said, with amusement

Then, Grell became upset and he asked him " So, what you will gonna do to me? to throw me out? "

" No, But instead of throwing you out, I need to asked you for a favor. " Ciel said

" What's it? " Grell asked, with an impatient expression on his face

" Can you able to work with us in investigate the current case about the crimes of the new crime organization in a secret manner? You grim reapers wanted to track down the main culprit, right? " Ciel asked, with amusement on his face

" But, Young Master... are you really sure about that? That's was not necessary for them to teamed up with us. " Sebastian asked, with curiosity

Grell sighed and said " Well, fine with us then, Earl Phantomhive. But in one condition. "

" What's it? " Ciel asked

" I will come along with Sebastian in a hangout at the park, do you understand? " Grell told him

" That's fine with me then, but don't do any stupid actions to him, got that? " Ciel answered

" But, Young Master... that's was not necessary to d-" Sebastian protested

" Just let him be to decide, Mr Sebastian. We can't able to finished this case all by ourselves but somehow we need some a little assistance from them so that we will finished it as soon as possible. " Sara said to him, tapped her hand on his shoulder, in a convincing manner

" I guess you got the point there. " Sebastian said, with a deep sigh

" That's sounds like of you, Sara. I loved it that much. " Ronald said, with a smile on his face

" Thanks, Ronald. " Sara said, did the same way as he did

" Meet up at the old building at the left side of the street, at exactly 7:00 o clock at tomorrow night. " Ciel told Grell

" Sure thing then, Earl Phantomhive. " Grell said, with a glare on his face, looking at him, face to face

After the game, the grim reapers came out of the inn house. But before they could leave, Ronald turned his back to Sara " Oh, and one more thing, Sara Fosters. "

" What's it? " Sara asked

He rushed to her, giving her a good night kiss, making Sebastian and Grell were surprised in shocked, while Ciel became grumpy in jealousy for the second time.

After he kissed her, he asked " So, shall we meet again tomorrow? "

" Sure thing " Sara said

" Come on, you lover boy! We have some things that we need to do. " Grell said, pulled him away from her

And the two grim reapers leaved away.

Later at the room, Ciel was watching at the window, wrapped both of his arms on his waist, and his face became upset with a little grumpy expression.

Sara went approached to him, asked " Ciel... Are you okay? What's the matter? "

" I'm fine, really. " with a grumpy expression on his face, turned his face away from her

She sat down beside him, said " Ciel, I know that it was very obvious, isn't it? I knew that you are jealous at Ronald because he and I were classmates a long time ago but somehow I will never changed my loyalty and faith towards you, Ciel. I won't hurt your feelings, I promise even though someone has crush on me. "

" You really think so? But he was so very loyal to you even though he was a grim reaper. "

" Even though he was so very loyal to me, I will be always to be loyal to you at all the times. You are the most important person who I can relied on within even though I will spared my own life in protecting you. "

" Sara... you promised that to me that you won't talked to any men besides me and that Ronald? "

" I promise. I won't talked to any men besides you and Ronald, I swear. "

And they shared a romantic kiss. After that, she placed Ciel to the bed and she placed a blanket on it.

" Good night, Ciel. "

" Good night too, Sara. "

And Ciel was fall asleep. Sara went to the other bed, went to sleep too. Later midnight, Sebastian came in, carried a candlelight on his hand, to checked if both Sara and Ciel were finally fall asleep. After a few seconds, he closed the door and he left, turned off the candlelight.

The next night, the three went out, to traveled around the entire town. A few minutes later, they saw Grell and Ronald was waiting for them, standing at the street, in which Ciel told Grell last night. Also, Ciel weared his original royal clothes with his hat on his head, and he holded his black cane on his hand.

Then, Ciel asked " So, shall we get going then? "

And so, the five walked around in the entire town. A minute later, Sara saw a strange marks on the wall. Those strange marks were in combination of colored black and red, and it was upside down.

" Hey, guys. Check this out. " she said

They stopped walking, paused for a moment, looked at the strange marks in the wall.

" That's strange... I had never seen this kind of mark from before. It was much more different from the strange mark of Jack the Ripper that I saw with a few months ago. " Ciel said

" Jack the Ripper? I have been heard of that name of that serial killer from before. I had been heard that he was not caught yet by the Scotland Yard and his identity was still in mystery. I had been trying to searched for that killer but I didn't catch it up because he was so very clever. " Sara stated

" That's the first thing that we grim reapers searching for. I think it was connected to the mysterious crime organization who had been operated here in England. " Grell stated

As Ciel touched the mark on the wall, he thought on his mind " _This so very strange that I thought with... do you think these strange marks was referred to the bloods on those people who had been killed by the mysterious crime organization who had been targeting me__ right now_?" and after that, he said to them " Maybe, this is the second clue that we need. It might could be the only way to know what the name of the crime organization who had been operated here in England. "

" I will take a sample on it, Ciel. " Sara said to him

" Sure thing " Ciel said, urged her

And she get a sample of mark blood from the wall, through a syringe and she placed it on a glass jar.

" So, what's our next plan, Young Master? " Sebastian asked

" We shall continued explored here in this town and I think that this place has hiding something that we didn't know. This is the only way we need to find out what the name of that mysterious crime organization who had killed so many people so brutally. I will never forgive them for what they had done to those people that they killed without mercy. I must finished this case as soon as possible. I won't failed... ever! " Ciel responded, gripped both of his hands, nodded his head, in madly expression on his face

" Ciel... " Sara uttered, looks at him

And so, the five keep on walking and exploring around the mysterious town. But suddenly, Sebastian heard a mysterious sound from the farther distance.

" Stop, everyone. " he said to them

" What's it, Sebastian? " Ciel asked

" I heard something a mysterious sound from the farther distance. " Sebastian answered in response

A few seconds, a mysterious shadow person came out of the light. The stranger was wearing black clothes too, similar to Sebastian and he was wearing glasses on it, and he hold a weapon on his hand. When Sebastian saw him, he was shocked in surprised.

" No way... it couldn't be... " Sebastian uttered

" the butler servant of Alois Trancy... his name was Claude Faustus. He was a demon butler just like Sebastian. " Ciel stated

" No way! You got to be kidding me! " Ronald said in a surprise manner

" But we thought that he was dead a long time ago. " Grell stated

" that demon butler who was the same as Mr Sebastian?! I had never seen this from before. " Sara wondered in a surprise manner

Claude, smiled at them, with amusement.

" What do you want this time, Claude? Are you trying to take away my Young Master, aren't you? I had been already killed you a long time ago. " Sebastian asked, with a gritted expression, defends Ciel and the others

" Well, Well. No time long see, Sebastian Michealis. I have been returned back from the dead so that I will seek revenge of what you did to me and to my master a long time ago. Of course, I don't want to get your precious little master. I have only two goals that I need to settled with: First, to destroyed you and Second, to find a person who I can to used as the main sacrifice for the ultimate resurrection of the dark underworld. " Claude said, with amusement

" Wait... are you saying that you will gonna released all those dark creatures?! How dare you... I won't let it that to happened!!!" Sebastian said, with a mad gritted expression on his face

" You are saying that you will gonna stopped me? Well, go ahead. But I had already find the person who will gonna used as the main sacrifice for the ultimate resurrection. " Claude said, with amusement

" Whom you are referring to? " Sebastian asked

He turned his head to Sara, looked at her, making the four were shocked in surprised.

" I had found you... my ultimate sacrifice. After all, you will be the main key to resurrect the dark creatures of the dark underworld. " Claude said, with evil amusement on his face, stepped forward slowly to her

And Sara was surprised in horror of what Claude had said to her. But Ciel and Ronald defended her, provoking him.

" I wont let you to have her, you evil butler freak!! " Ronald shouted

" I will never let allowed you to get her, Claude! " Ciel said

" Ciel.. Ronald... " Sara uttered

But Claude was keeping going towards to her, but Sebastian provoked him, using his weapon, turned to Ciel and the two grim reapers, told them " Young Master and you guys, you must to get out of here. I will handled him. Just make sure that he will never get near to Miss Sara. I will passed you guys later at the outside of the town. "

" I will be counting on you, Sebastian. Come on, Sara. Let's go! " Ciel said in a rush, grabbed her hand, runs quickly away from the scene

" Be careful, Besty! Just beat him with all you got with! " Grell shouted, and then he runs, follows them

" I wont let you to get away from me this time, my ultimate sacrifice. " Claude said, with evil amusement

" I wont let you to get near to anyone, including Miss Sara. You have to faced me first! I will beat you to death once again and sent you back to the dark underworld forever. " Sebastian said

" I will never! I will destroyed you no matter what and after all, I will get my ultimate sacrifice no matter and you will never ever to defy me.. " Claude said

And so, their eyes were turned raging red and so the raging battle fight has been begun, with their own skills and might.

**Now that Sara, Ciel and Sebastian came to the mysterious town in order for Ciel to be safe from being targeting by the evil crime organization. But later on, the grim reapers Grell and Ronald were secretly teamed up with them, in order to tracked down the mysterious crime organization and to find the main clues. Also, Sara had an unexpected reunion with Ronald Knox, despite that she was still very loyal towards to Ciel, and they admitted their feelings for with each other. The next night, they explored the entire town until they found some strange marks on the wall, that it was the second main clue to find out of the name of the mysterious crime organization, who were the responsible for the crime murders in the entire England. But not so long, a mysterious demon butler and the arch enemy of Sebastian, named Claude Faustus, who wanted to seek revenge against Sebastian and also he had selected Sara as the main key for the ultimate resurrection of the dark creatures in the underworld, in which both Ciel and Ronald defended her from him. And so, the unexpected battle fight between demon butlers has been begun.**

**Will Sara, Ciel and the two grim reapers can able to make it on time to get out of the town? Will Sara can able to find out the truth and the main reason of why Claude had selected her, to become the main key for the ultimate resurrection of the dark underworld? Will Sebastian can able to beat him in the fight once again?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 7 - Skill From A Butler**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" There are four main keys in order to accomplished a strong love relationship: determination, strong faith, courage and being truthful to the person whom you been truly cared the most. If you accomplished all of them, your bond with your partner will getting far more stronger than ever seems. "**

**\- Sebastian Michealis**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Skill From A Butler

In the previous chapter, Ciel along with Sara and Sebastian went to a town, in which they will gonna stayed for the night. Later on, Grell along with Ronald arrived in. Also, it was revealed that Sara's last name was Fosters, in which Ronald recognized her as his classmate and crush since high school days, in which made Ciel was jealous. And so, Ciel and Grell were having a chess match challenge, in which in the end, Ciel wins. After the match, Ciel asked Grell to teamed up with them, to solved the mystery, despite Sebastian's protests. Later at the room, Sara admitted the truth to him and so the two are shared their feelings in one another. The next day, the three along with the grim reapers went out of the town, to searched for evidences, in which they found some strange marks that it was placed on the wall, in which it might lead to the hideout of the mysterious organization who had been targeted Ciel. But suddenly, a demon butler appeared before them, named Claude Faustus, the arch enemy of Sebastian and the former butler servant of Alois Trancy, revealed his real intentions by eliminating him and to captured his main sacrifice for the resurrection of the underworld, in which no other than Sara. And so, the duel battle between demon butlers has been raging on.

What was the real reason why he selected Sara as the main sacrifice for the resurrection? Will there is a secret connection between them will be revealed to light? Will Ciel and the others can able to stopped in fulfilling his evil goals?

Find Out

In a flashback, in the outside of the Phantomhive manor house, Ciel, was been trained by Sebastian on how to used a gun or a rifle to hit the main target. It was happened before they met Sara.

" I think it was so very hard to used this thing. "

" It was not that hard, Young Master. Watch me. " getting an another gun from the table on the other side

He hold it on both of his hands, and after a few seconds, he fired a bullet immediately at the small circle, the main target.

" Now, you try, Young Master. "

" Okay then... " with a sigh of deep breath

He hold the gun on both of his hands, facing on the target circle. That moment, Mey Rin went in, approached to Sebastian.

" What's he was doing? Practice gun targeting? " she asked

" Sure thing, Mey Rin. " Sebastian replied

" Will he can able to handled it? " Mey Rin asked

" Of course, he can able to do it. I had teached him on how to shoot the target. " Sebastian replied in response

" I see " Mey Rin muttered

After a few minutes, Ciel immediately fired the bullet out, hitted at the small circle. The two were impressed of what they had witnessed with.

" That's was so very impressive, Young Master. Job well done. " Mey Rin said, with impressedment

" Thanks, Mey Rin. " Ciel said

" I guess you will used that in case of huge emergencies or if there is someone might get near to you. It will be your defense against the enemy. " Sebastian stated

" And top of that, the most important is that when you used a gun weapon, you have to stayed still and don't ever be nervous. Just have to stayed focus on your main target. " Mey Rin told him

" I will, Mey Rin. After all, you are the best sniper here in the Phantomhive manor. " Ciel said to her

" Not at all, Young Master. " Mey Rin said, with a slight giggle on her face

" And even to you, Sebastian. I will handled this weapon just in case when I needed to. " Ciel said to him, turned his head to him

" Sure thing, My Lord. After all, you have to faced your bravery and removed your greatest fears out of your mind. I know that you can do it. " Sebastian said, tapped his hand on his shoulder

And Ciel smiled of what he said.

The flashback ends.

Return back to the present time, Ciel along with Sara, Grell and Ronald, were still running, going out of the town.

" Will Mr. Sebastian will be definitely alright in there? " Sara asked

" He will be fine, don't worry. " Ciel replied

" I hope Besty will defeat that evil demon butler. " Grell said

" But hold on... how does that demon butler Claude knows you, Sara? Why he had selected you as... you know... the main sacrifice for a resurrection or something that he had said...? " Ronald asked, turned to her

She nodded her head, in a silent manner, with both of her hands were shaking with fear.

" Sara, is there's something a matter? What's it? tell me. " Ciel asked, turned his head to her, facing

" Actually... Ciel, Ronald and Sir Grell... the truth is that... I have been encountered that man from before. " Sara said in response

The three were surprised in shocked of what she had said.

" You had encountered that demon butler?! But how it was happened? " Grell asked, with a shocking expression on his face

" Well you see... before I had worked as detective in the detective agency, I was working as a private investigator 6 years ago. I was been sent to investigate the unknown murder crime sprees. It was happened in an old city called Maino, in the country of Denmark. " Sara stated, nodded her head

(_Flashback)_

_(6 years ago)_

_(Maino, Denmark)_

She went on " I was been stayed for a week, to find some evidences and information that it might lead to track down the main culprit who had murdered 56 people in that town. As I spot an old haunted house that it was located at the top hill, I had been researched that the old haunted house in which it was called " The House of Death " , in which when you entered in that house, you will be attacked by a spirit of the death, and you will never ever get out for good. One time, when I was on the way back to the inn house. Someone had watching from behind, hiding in the shadows. But when I turned around, I saw the person disappeared away and that's how I began to getting curious on that stranger. Later that night, I tried to entered in that haunted house, despite of the residents warned me that I will never entered in that place, but I told them that I was worked as an investigator. As I entered in the house, I was been surprised that it was owned by a rich family who had died in a huge fire 10 years ago. I walked in every floors to find something. But then, when I passed in an old garden in the back portion of the house and then a sudden, I heard a footsteps from behind. After a few seconds, I turned my back and then... "

Claude appeared before her, with some bloods were on his hand.

" Well, hello there, beautiful lady. " with amusement on his face

" Who are you? Are you the one who had followed me this afternoon? Are you the responsible for killing the people here? Answer me. "

And then, he smiled at her, in a wicked manner.

" Why are you smiling at me just like that? Just answer my question. "

He stepped, walked slowly towards to her, with his eyes turned dark red.

" As you insist, my name was Claude Faustus, the demon butler. I didn't expect that a beautiful lady just like you will entered in this haunted house. After all, I had finally found you, my greatest sacrifice. "

" greatest sacrifice? What are you talking about? Are you the responsible for killing people here in this place? " pointed her gun at him

" As you predicted, Yes, I am the murderer. I had killed them because I wanted to gained revenge on someone. My goal is to opened the gate of Darkness, in order to invade the entire world, and I finally found you, to become my greatest sacrifice. "

" Whatever you say, I will gonna arrest you and you will gonna pay all the crimes that you have done with. "

" Oh, really. After all, I was secretly in love to you from the very beginning that I saw you from behind. "

" you... in love to me?... from the very beginning?... don't tell me that you have been followed me all along. " with a little shocking expression on her face

" Yes, I have been followed you anywhere, wherever you are going to and after all, you are the most enchanted lady in the entire planet. That's the reason why I chose you to become my sacrifice. "

" I won't ever be your sacrifice! I will gonna killed you... "

A few seconds, Claude was behind on her back, making her to shocked in fear for the very first time.

" What the?... how did you... "

Her gun dropped on the ground and after that, he grabbed her by holding both of his hands at her waist, and then he strike her on the back portion of her neck, by a stem of a black rose, making her to unconscious, felled on the ground. Claude began to smiled, in a wicked manner.

A few hours later, she gained consciousness at inside of an old room, still in the haunted house.

" Where.. am.. I? "

She stand up, looked around in every corners.

" Wait... I'm here in inside of the house? But where is he...? "

Then, Claude appeared behind her back.

" You are finally awake, my sacrifice. "

She turned her back, facing him, with a shocking horror on her face.

" Why did you bring me here? "

" Isn't that obvious? After all, I wanted to spend time with you, my dear. " with amusement on his face

" Say what? No, I don't want to spent time with a demon person just like you. I will gonna arrest you for real. "

" You are trying to throw me out? Oh my, you will never do that to me... after all, you are the most enchanted person in the entire planet. You will never ever escape from this place unless we will gonna spend time with each other... just the two of us... " still with amusement on his face

" Just like I said... I don't want to.. "

He removed off his black coat, put away on the floor.

" What are you doing? "

Then, he pinned her on the wall, hold his other hand on the neck while the other was on her waist.

" Hold on... what you will gonna do?.. "

" I will make you mine... for tonight. "

And then, he began to seduced her, by kissing on her neck and after that, he removed off her clothes from top to bottom and he still kissed her. This is the first time in her life that she was been helpless and defenseless person, in the hands of an evil creature, who wanted her nothing but evil desires towards her.

After that, he placed her on the bed.

" Stop doing this... I'm begged of you... " with a pleading expression on her face

" I will never stopped it... unless you will gonna followed me... understand? "

Then, he removed her bra strap and that very moment, he began to rape her forcibly. It was full moon at that time. She tried to fight him back but she failed. But then, she saw a knife on the table, grabbed it and she strikes him at the left arm, making him to immobilized. Then, she jumped from the bed and she ran out from the haunted house, leaving Claude unconscious on the floor. A few minutes later, she had contacted the police to arrest him. When the police forces were finally arrived in, Claude tried to escape but in the end, he was caught by the police army, and he was held arrested.

Her close friend and a fellow private investigator, named Margaret, approached to her, asked " Are you alright, Sara? "

" Yes, I'm fine, really. After all, my mission was a great success... I think. "

" Man... I'm so very worried about you. I have been tried to contact on the phone a few hours ago. Is there's something a fight with that criminal or what? "

" I will explained everything to you later at the inn house. " then she walks out, going back to the car

The next day, she leaved the city, saying farewell to the people lived in there, going to Italy, for an another investigation case for a few weeks.

As she arrived in the country, she was been warmed welcome by the people lived there. She stayed in a beautiful and splendid inn house this time, to start her investigation. Her first week in Italy was seems to be peaceful for her until she received a news from Margaret that Claude had been escaped from the prison jail last night. She thought on her mind " _I think he will going to after me again... this is not so good.. _"

Later that night when she was finished getting some items from her fellow colleague of the investigating office, she tried to stopped by at the bar, in order to relaxed herself.

When she had waited for her drink, in a sudden, she turned her back, saw Claude, weared a different clothes, had been passed by. But when he noticed her from behind, he went approached to her.

" It was you... What are you doing here? Why you have been escaped from the prison jail last night? I will gonna arrest you again this time. " in a low tone voice manner, with a little mad expression on her face

" I was just passing by of course. I thought that you had came in this place to solved an another case, right? Also, I hate to stayed up all day and all night. That's the reason why I came here. "

" Why you?.. " with a little anger on her face

After a few minutes, the waiter went back, holding the glass with a wine on it, put down on the table and then he left out. But Sara didn't notice that Claude had put something on her wine, a sleeping pill powder that can make her to fall asleep. She drinks the whole wine from the glass and after a few minutes, she tried to stand up and walked out, going to the bathroom, but in a sudden she felt getting dizzy and she can't see anything, and after a few seconds, she fell down on the floor. Claude, smiled at her, wickedly.

A few hours later, she regained consciousness, in a weakened state. She was surprised that she was in a room of a motel.

" I'm in the room of a motel?! How long I was been here?... "

Then, she saw Claude, was standing there, looking at the window, with the curtains opened.

He turned his back to her, said with amusement " So... you are finally awake, my dear sacrifice. "

" Why did you bring me here?! Are you trying to do something to me just like from last time? It will never happened! never! " with a fit of anger on her face

" Awww... you are still angry at me for because of what you did to me last time? Somehow, I feel that I wanted to embraced you... After all, you are my only immortal person that I wanted with... because the truth is that... I was been cold hearted so that why I killed anyone without hesitation. So that's why, I need you to spend time with me... just the two of us. "

" Just I told you, I won't spend time with a demon creature just like you. Just let me out of this. I don't want to lived in a miserable and darker life. "

" Still rejecting at me, my dear? Somehow, I will make you mine for good, as long I will achieve my goal. "

He revealed his true creature form in front of her, making her to shocked in horror.

" After all, you will never escaped from my hands ever... and forever. " with a wicked amusement on his face

Then, he tucked her on the bed, making her to lied down. He raised both of her arms, and then he undressed her, from top to bottom. And so, he began to seduced her. She tried everything to fight him back, but she ended up being helpless for the second time. After a few minutes, he raped her, performing some erotic moves. In attempt to run away from him, she saw the window was opened, in a half. She tried to pushed him down on the floor, then runs in a hurry but she fails when she was been grabbed by Claude, holding her on her waist.

" What do you really want from me? as your sacrifice? " with a helpless expression on her face

He kissed her on the neck, with his other hand, touching on her waist, said with amusement " All I really wanted is your... "

And that very moment, he opened his sharp teeth, and he bite on her neck, making her to screamed in agony. Some of her bloods were splattered on the floor. After that, he turned her back, faced to him. Then, he kissed her on the lips, and this is the first time that her tears were fall from her eyes, but before that, she heard him say something to her that she can't able to heard of what he had said and after a few seconds, her eyes were closed as she was been kissed by Claude.

A few days later, she was been found by police forces and then she was brought to the hospital. The news of her sexual rape attempt was reached to her agency, was shocked in horror of what happened to her. The next Thursday, her close best friend Margaret visit her in the ward room.

" Are you feeling alright?

" Yes, I'm fine really, Margaret. Thanks for visiting me here. "

" We are been so shocked of what happened to you. I never thought that you will been raped by that escaped criminal for the second time. "

" So, did the police found him? "

" No, I think he had been escaped from the motel after he did to you. It was already a few days ago. I think he had left away from the country. "

" I see " nodded her head

" I think you should take a rest for a while. You can't able to handled the case in a situation just like that. For the meantime, you should leave the task to me. I have been kept all the items that you got with from the investigating agency office. "

" Thanks, Margaret. "

" I was trying to helped you because you are my closest best friend and besides you are the most smartest among of the private investigators. After all, you are my best superior. "

" No problem "

But suddenly, she began to feel dizzy.

" Uh, what's the matter? "

" I need to get in the bathroom, just for a moment. "

" Oh, okay. "

She came out from the bed, went in the bathroom in a hurry. After a few minutes, she came back.

" So, what's it? Are you feeling alright? "

" I think I vomit a white one from my mouth and my stomach was feeling so strange. Do you think there is something wrong with me? "

" Well... I think.. you are getting pregnant. "

" me? getting pregnant? But that's was impossible. "

" Because that you have been feel so much dizzy and then you spit out some white ones that came out from your mouth and your stomach was getting grumbled slowly. I think you are really pregnant, Sara. "

Then, she kneeled down on the floor, in an ashamed anger expression on her face.

" Um, Sara... what's the matter? "

" That demon bastard... he was truly unforgivable... after he had did to me... he was truly unforgivable!! " with both of her hands gripped, holding on a white bar of the bed

" I know of what you feel with, Sara. That child you carried with, cannot raised without a father. Everyone will know that his father was a demon rapist. "

" Even without that bastard, I can raised the child, with all my courage and strength that I have. If I see him again someday, I will gonna killed him so brutally... for sure." with an anger on her face

(_Flashback Ends)_

_(Return back to the present time) _

" And so, I stayed in my home for a months until the next year, I had given birth to a boy, in which I named Carlos. I was 19 years old at that time. After that, a few months later, I went back to work, to continue on in solving the case in Italy that I have been left undone because of what happened. After a month, the case was a huge success and my boss was appointed me as the private detective in my new agency. Despite that I cannot take care of Carlos because of my work, I give to my best friend Margaret in order to raised him. After all, I can't tell to anyone else that his biological father was no other than the demon creature who wanted me nothing as his sacrifice. He was truly an unforgivable creature... unforgivable... " Sara stated, gripped both of her hands, with anger expression on her face

" How awful... " Grell uttered

Ciel, tapped his hand on her shoulder, said to her " I was getting sympathize with you of what happened to you a long time ago but somehow, you had never gave up in order to protect yourself despite that Claude had been sexually abused you. No matter what, you are still the strongest woman that I ever met with, I promise. "

" You think so, Ciel? " Sara asked

" As long as you stayed strong for yourself and to your child even without a father... just like how Sebastian saved my life from terrible danger. After all, you and i were shared terrible experiences in life. " Ciel said in response

" Thanks, Ciel. " Sara said

" And... I can't lose someone just like you, a beautiful and a brave headstrong lady, who had saved my life from before. I will always believe in you at all times. " Ronald said to her

" Even you too, Ronald. " Sara said, with a smile on her face

But a sudden, they saw Sebastian went in, covered them up in defense.

" What's now, Sebastian? Where was he? " Ciel asked

" I think he was on the way to reached you, Miss Sara. It was unsafe for you to stayed for long. Get out of here immediately. " Sebastian told her, turned his head

" But, Mr Sebastian... " Sara uttered, try to say something

" Oh no, he's coming! " Grell said in a surprise

That very moment, Claude landed down to the ground, holding his weapon on his hand.

" Well, you will never ever to beat me, Sebastian. " he said with amusement

" I wont allowed you to get near to Young Master or to Miss Sara. I swear that I will defeat you at all cost, and sent back to the depths of flames where you are truly belonged. " Sebastian said

" I will never! After all, I wanted to achieve my goal, as long as I have her. " Claude said

This makes Sara was getting frighten of what he had said. But then, Ciel defended her, holding a gun on his hand.

" I won't let you to get near to her, Claude! " Ciel shouted

" Young Master... " Sebastian uttered

" Step aside, you Phantomhive brat. She was truly belongs to me, as my greatest sacrifice. " Claude said

" She will never belonged to you. After those miserable things that you have done to her 6 years ago, you are still obsessed with her because you wanted her as your sacrifice. How dare you to treat a woman so badly, and despite all of that, she was getting impregnated by you after you had raped her for the second time... and then, she gives birth to her first child, in which you are the father of that child... even though he doesn't know it yet. You make her life miserable because of what you did! As the royal member of the Queen of England, I will gonna killed you by my own hands, in order to make her life peaceful, without any harm. After all, you are nothing but a cruel demon... " Ciel said

Surprised of what Ciel said, Sebastian thought on his mind " _Miss Sara had a child?! with Claude?! But how? _"

" I will gonna destroyed you, Ciel Phantomhive!! " Claude shouted, tried to attacked him

" Young Master! " Sebastian yelled

" Ciel! " Sara shouted

And that very moment, he fired his gun and the bullet was hit on his chest, making him immobilized. After that, he fell down on the ground, with blood all of his body, dropped the weapon away from his hand.

" Young Master, I guess you did it. " Sebastian said

" I was? " Ciel asked, in curiosity

" Is he was really dead? " Grell asked

Sebastian checked on his pulse rate on his hand. He feel that his pulse rate was faded away.

" I think he was dead... for sure. " he said

" Whew, thanks goodness. After all, he will be placed in the death list then we should report back to Wil about this. " Ronald said, with relief

Sara hugged Ciel tightly, said " Thanks for defending me, Ciel. After all, I could lived a peaceful life without him involved. You are my life saver. "

" It was nothing, Sara. I have been learned from Sebastian a long time ago in how to handle this thing, in case of defense. And besides, I won't let you getting harmed ever again. " Ciel said

Sebastian, was smiled of what he had said.

" Now that the evil demon butler was dead, so... shall we proceed back then... to the investigation case? " Grell asked

" Well, sure thing, Mr Grell. We have to finished this case as soon as possible. " Sara said to him

" But before we could get back in, I think we should dumped his body out of here. " Ciel said

" Just leave it to me, Young Master. " Sebastian said, in a polite manner

And so, Sebastian carried the dead body of Claude, to the cemetery in which the Trancy family was placed. He digged a huge hole, and then he covered it with a brown soil. After that, the five went on, back to the town for the investigating the case.

Meanwhile on the other hand, in the royal bedroom, the royal Viscount, Druitt, was sat on a chair, looking at the picture of Sara and then he smiled with amusement, said to himself " _At last, I finally found you, my future bride to be. Somehow, I will make you mine and no one can able to stop between us. _" with a blue rose he hold on his hand, then he smiled again with amusement

**The past terrible encounter between Sara and the demon butler Claude was revealed, that he had selected her as his greatest sacrifice. Also, Sara have her first child in which she named Carlos. It was happened 6 years ago (she was 19 years old at that time, working as the private investigator). Claude, wanted her to bring her back, but Ciel killed him with one bullet shot, that he had learned from Sebastian a long time ago. After that, the five went back, to investigate the town. On the other hand, the Viscount, Druitt, had set eye on Sara, wanted her to become his future bride to be.**

**Will the love relationship between Sara and Ciel will go stronger than ever seems? or they will get in the way by the Viscount, who wanted her to become his future wife, despite he didn't know about it yet? Will they can finally able to find the main clue that it might lead to know the mysterious evil organization who had set eye on targeting Ciel?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 8 - Love To The Close**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Each of us have our own experiences in life, maybe something happy, sad or even frightening. Somehow, we need to learn a lesson from our experiences that we have, in order to make a better change for ourselves until the next generation. "**

**\- Ronald Knox**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Love To The Close

In the previous chapter, the flashback on how Sara encountered the demon butler, Claude Faustus and her terrifying experience a long time ago. After she tell her story to Ciel, he was started to get sympathize to her of what she had experienced from the past. But, Claude had appeared before them, trying to catch her but Ciel protects her by firing a gun in which he had learned from Sebastian and also from Mey Rin, and he successfully killed him. After that, the five went continued on their mission. On the other hand, the Viscount Druitt, had selected Sara to become his future bride to be.

Will Ciel can able to figured it out the new evil plot in catching Sara? Will they can finally able to find the main clue that it will might lead to figured out the new crime organization who had set eye on Ciel? Will Sara can able to defended him once again?

Find Out

Still on the town, the five went continued walking, in searching for the main clue. While they are walking around in the right corner, a speeding carriage was out of control, was trying to hit on Ciel. But Sara grabbed him immediately and both are dodged away.

" Are you alright, Ciel? "

" Yes, I'm fine, Sara. Thanks for saving me back then. "

" You were almost get hitted by that speeding carriage. You should be careful next time, Young Master. " Sebastian told him

" But luckily, Sara was there to help you out. Just like she did to me since we were in high school days. " Ronald said

" Ugh, great! Here goes for the romantic part. " Grell said, tapped his hand on his forehead, with a deep sigh

" Just mind your business anyway. " Ciel said, with an insulted expression on his face

" What did you just say, Mr Phantomhive? " Ronald asked, with a little anger on his face

But Sara stepped in, intervene and she told them " Come on, you guys. Stop arguing in middle of the street. Let keep on searching for some other clues. "

" By the way, are you guys are getting hungry? There is a big food stall over there at a circus fair. We need to take a break first before we could continued our mission. " Sebastian asked

" Well, sure thing, Sebastian. We need to take a break first. After all, we have been walking for hours. " Sara said

The five went continued walking, went to a circus fair in which some of the food stalls was placed. While they are buying foods, both Ciel and Ronald, were twitching their eyes on each other and they were burned in flames. After a few seconds, they turned back their heads away, in a grumpy state, avoiding with each other and they walked out, going on different seats, making Sebastian was started to get wondered.

" I had never seen those two are became rivals from the first place. " Grell said

" Um, Miss Sara. I think there is something wrong with those two? I had never seen Young Master was been having a rivalry with someone else. " Sebastian asked, in a whispered manner

" I had already told Ciel about that last night but I was been getting curious when Ciel was totally reacted of what Ronald said of his memorable moments with me. I don't know why. " Sara said in response

" I think he was jealous at him. " Grell said

" jealous? " Sara asked, with curiosity on her face

" jealous is kind of expression in which a person sees his or her crush or idol, was with someone else. The other word was resent. It means that you don't really like that person. " Sebastian stated

" I see about it. But... " Sara uttered, and she whispered to Sebastian and Grell, in a low tone voice " But... I was in love to both of them. "

Sebastian was slightly surprised of what she had said " It was?! But you have to choose in between those two. You can't fall in love with two guys at the same time. After all, Young Master was still relied on you always when he needs some help. Do you think it was necessary? "

Sara sigh in deep, and she said to him " Look, Mr Sebastian. It was not necessary to choose between them. The important is that I have strong care for them and besides, my heart has been decided at all the times, on how should I truly feel for them. I cannot let torned into two. I'm a strong woman and I can able to decide myself to loved someone, who has greater confidence. When I was looking for my special someone, I don't focused on status in the society or even in physical appearance, but I have focused more on their skills, their positive attitudes and their true personalities, if the person was worthy for me. From this day forward I won't back down on them always... is because I loved them so much. "

" I see about it. By the way, can you tell the story on how you and Ronald met with each other? " Sebastian asked

" Yeah, you didn't tell to us about your story. Come on, please... we will really wanted to know, please... " Grell pleaded

" Okay, fine. But... it was a secret one, okay? " Sara told them

And the two were ready to listen to her story while Ciel and Ronald are still avoiding with each other, in different sides.

She sigh in deep breath, and she went proceed, nodded her head " Well you see, it was a long time ago. When I was in my high school days, I was the top 1 student in the whole school body, because due to my strong intelligence and great potential in my studies and I always participated in every contests in school. All of the boys in the school were having a huge crush on me but I didn't mind them, because I don't have time to talked to them until I met Ronald, who was the new transferee in the school. "

(Flashback)

(long time ago)

And she went on " When he transferred to my school, some of the students are started to teased him because of his height stature and his physical appearance. He was always been doubted when some other students were embarrassed at him. And that's how I started to interact with him for the very first time. "

(At the school canteen)

She sat on a long chair on the left side, the same side when Ronald sat with. When she looks at him, he asked her " Why are you looking at me just like that? "

" Just nothing. I was trying to talked with you. I guess you didn't talked to other people since you been transferred here in the school. "

" I guess all the people are quite harsh that much. They don't treat others with respect. " gripped both of his hands, with mad expression on his face

" I had understand of what you have feel but don't hold a grudge against on those people who make you suffered. "

" Hold on... how did you say so? "

" It was a person's perspective in life and besides, I was always to be stayed positive at all the times. I don't really mind other people's business. Right? " with a smile on her face

This makes him to get blushed at her for the very first time.

" Thanks for saying that. By the way, my name is Ronald Knox, the new transferee in this school. You must be the top student, I'm correct? "

" Yes, I am. My name is Sara Fosters. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ronald. "

And the two were shaked hands.

Then, she went on " As days goes by, I was always helping him, wheater in both academic studies and social problems. Every time after classes, we went to the library to study and make projects and assignments. You see, I was in the class section 4-1 while Ronald was in class section 4-3. He and I were having a strong bond with each other despite some of the students were started to get envious or being resented when they saw me and Ronald were hanging out with each other but he and I didn't mind them. But one time, I had saved him from the brink of death when I was on the way back to my home. "

(Return back from the flashback)

(At the street)

When Sara was waiting to crossed the street because of the stop light, a speeding car was approaching in. Ronald, was standing on the other side, didn't noticed the car was coming, tried to hit him. The other people yelled at him to move back away. When he saw the car was approached to him, he was shocked in terror. Sara, rushed to his aid, saved him by through dodging away. The car was hit on a post stand. The people were getting in panicked.

Thought on his mind that he was almost in the brink of death and he was surprised when he sees Sara, had hold both of his hands and they were both lying down on the other corner of the street.

He was surprised, and he asked " Sara? How did you?... How did you do that? "

" I had learned from training lessons from the past. I don't have any second hesitation to saved you from the speeding car back then. "

" So... that's means... you had saved me? "

" Of course, is because I don't want to put yourself in danger and that's why I wanted to saved you because you are my classmate and my first closest friend. "

That very moment, Ronald was started to developed crush on her for the very first time. Even so, he getting blushed when she carried him on her arms.

" I need to get to the hospital for recovered your wounds. "

" But... how about you? "

" I'll be fine, don't worry. My concern right now was your safety. Just hold tight on me, okay? "

" Okay... "

And she carried him, on the way to the hospital, by through running. Ronald, had never been carried by a woman in his entire life and that very moment, he was fell asleep on her arms.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back from the present time)

After she tell the whole story, Grell was act in a romantic impression, in a loud voice " That was so very romantic!!! I can't believe it!!! "

" Grell, just make your voice down. Everyone might heard you. " Sebastian told him

" Sorry, Besty. " Grell said, with a slight blush on his face

" And that's it? " Sebastian asked her

" Yep. A year later, we have been graduated in senior high school. After I get graduated, I started to applied to become a detective investigator while Ronald was applied in an organization for grim reapers. " Sara said in response

" I see about it. You two are quite pretty close to each other. I think you will do that to Young Master as well. " Sebastian stated

" Thanks, Mr Sebastian. But somehow, you and Grell can able to handled them while I having a little bit fresh air. " Sara said to him

" Sure thing, Miss Sara. " Sebastian said

Both Grell and Sebastian went on both sides while Sara was having a fresh air, sat on an another bench.

On the other side, Ciel, turned his head, was paying attention on the seas while Sebastian was looking at him, in a little bit distance.

" What now, Sebastian? Shall we going ahead then? " was looking, paying attention at the seas

" Um, Young Master. "

" Yes, what is it? " still focused on looking at the seas

" Why you and the yellow haired guy should reconcile with each other? "

" I'm not going to reconcile with him. " with an impatient expression on his face

Sebastian sigh in deep breath, and then he asked " Do you think Miss Sara will see you just like that? If you two don't reconcile with each other, things will getting worse. She will be getting upset when you two are having fighting with each other because both of you are falling in love to her. Just put aside your anger and resentment away from your mind. Look, she has truly cares for you so much despite of all the trials and challenges that we have to faced with. Just followed your heart and mind and make the right decision. "

" But, Sebastian.. I... "

He tapped his hand on his shoulder, with a determined expression on his face, making Ciel was finally realized, still remembered of what Sara said to him a night ago. After that, he said in a realization manner " You are right, Sebastian. I need to put aside my negative thoughts on my mind. I will make sure that I will never gave up on her always at all the times. I need her so much. "

" That's the way, Young Master. "

Then, he stand up from the bench, to get approached to Ronald. Both are stepped forward in, facing with each other.

" What now, Mr Phantomhive? " as he watched his mood

" Well you see, I had admitted a huge mistake. I didn't want to get jealous at you because of your past relationship with Sara and I still remember of what she had said to me back then last night. My apologies. "

" Me too. Sorry for I was being so very rude to you a while back ago. I know that you have feelings for her just like she did for me. Maybe she will can do that to you of all those things that she had done for me. Well, after all, we should be friends-rivals. "

" Sure "

And the two were reconciled with each other. Sara, had went approached to them.

" Um, Sara. " Ciel uttered, slowly stepped forward to her

" Yes, what is it, Ciel? Go ahead " Sara asked, urged him

" Well, you see... I was truly... " nodded his head, with a little panicked expression on his face

But he didn't finished of what he will gonna said to her when a black car went in, interrupted their conversation.

" What the heck?! " Grell wondered in surprise

The person went out of the car. It was no other than Viscount Druitt, making Ciel and the others were surprised in shocked.

" Is that the... Viscount? What the hell he was doing here? " Ciel wondered

" My! My! What a great timing. I had finally you, my future bride to be. " the Viscount said, then he turned his head to Sara, who was at Ciel's side, was surprised of what he had said

" You two know with each other? " Ronald asked Sara

" Maybe not, precisely. I just saw him once at the party a year ago. " Sara responded

" Geesh, you haven't been noticed me at all but I had seen you from afar in your eyes, sweet darling. " the Viscount said, tried to stepped forward towards to her

Ronald, turned his head to Ciel, told him " Get an extra car immediately! "

" But why? " Ciel asked

" We have to make ourselves to escaped from here. We need to get to the farthest site where this freak can't able to reached her. " Ronald said in response

" Okay then, just protect her from that evil creep. " Ciel told him and he commanded Sebastian " Let's get to the old parking lot immediately. We can't waste any more time. "

" Yes, Young Master. " Sebastian responded

" I'll be coming right with ya. " Grell said

" Let's go! " Ciel said

And the three left the scene, leaving Ronald, Sara and the Viscount behind.

" I won't let you to get near to her, you freak. I will gonna torned you into shreds! " Ronald shouted, pointed his death scythe at him

" Really, glass boy? You are trying to killed me? Well, that's too bad. " the Viscount said, with a smirk on his face

" Why you?... " Ronald said, with an anger expression on his face

He released an explosive item from his pocket.

" Sara! Run! " Ronald told him

" But, Ronald! " Sara said, with a little panicked expression on her face

" Just go! " he told her one more time

No other choice, she ran away from the scene. The Viscount throw the explosive item at him, making him to fell unconscious on the ground, making the other people on the streets were flee away, in a panicked manner.

" You'll be mine now, my darling. " as he walked away, to followed her

Sara, had reached on the port shipping cargo that it was very near from the town. She find a place to hide. Also, she tried to ride on a cargo truck that it was near on the dock bridge. But it was interrupted when the Viscount arrived in, went slowly approached to her.

" What do you want from me anyway? "

" Very obvious, my darling. You should come with me, to make you as my future bride to be. "

" me, as your bride to be? No, I will never come with you. I already have my own special someone, just leave me alone! "

" You are rejecting my offer? Then, that's fine with me then. I will forced you in a hard way. "

He attempted to grabbed her coat but she pushed him hardly and then she ran off.

" You can able to run but you can't hide anywhere. " as he secretly followed her

She tried to get near to the cargo truck but the Viscount grabbed her immediately, wrapped both of his hands on her shoulder.

" Let go of me, you jerk! "

" I will never let you escaped from me. You'll be mine... for real. "

She tried to get herself away from him but he carried her to the back portion of the warehouse of cargo boxes. He dropped her down.

" What do you really want from me anyway? "

He removes off his gloves from his hands, and he slowly stepped forward to her, said " Quite very obvious, isn't it? I wanted you to become my future bride to be because you are the most beautiful lady in the whole world. I like beautiful young ladies. I had never realized that you are a smart detective after all. Somehow, I will gonna make the hard way since that you had rejected my offer... "

And so, he attempted to seduced her, but she turned her face away from him.

" Did I already told you? I already have my own special someone. Just leave me alone! "

" It will never let that to happened! never! "

Then, he attempted to rape her. He removed off her dress and her black coat and then he kissed on her lowest waist, then her neck. She tried to escaped herself from him, but both of her arms was been hold by his own side.

" You're mine now... " as he tried to kissed on the face

But suddenly, a familiar voice was heard from behind.

" Just leave her alone!! "

It was no other than Ronald, who had regained from unconsciousness, jumped out from the old building, making Sara was surprised.

" Ronald! "

And he hit the Viscount on the head, making him to knocked down on the ground. After that, he went approached to her, asked " Are you alright, Sara? "

" Yes, I'm fine. I'm so glad that you had came to saved me. "

" I guess he was trying to rape you, right? "

" Yeah, but I already told him that I already have my own special someone, in which it was no other than you and Ciel Phantomhive as well. It will never changed that way. "

" Sara... "

The two were looking at each other, in a romantic manner. But after that, Ciel along with Sebastian and Grell arrived in, riding in a blue car.

" Let's go! " Ciel shouted

Ronald carried her to the car and they escaped from the place. A few minutes later, the Viscount, awake from unconsciousness, was surprised that they had already fled from the town, had already forgotten of what had happened. Not longer, the Scotland Yard police forces arrived in, tried to arrested him but he quickly escaped away, through a ship.

Back in inside the car, Sara was sat on the other seat. Ciel sat besides her while Ronald was on the back front while Sebastian was drive the car while Grell sat on the front seat.

Ciel, turned his head to her, said " I guess he had raped you. I never realized that to happened. "

" I tried myself to fight back from him but luckily Ronald came in, to saved me. " Sara answered in response

" I had hit him on the head so that he could able to forget of what happened. His mind was out of somewhere right now. " Ronald stated

" You were doing great back then " Grell said, with a thumbs up pose, with a smile on his face

" Thanks, Senior Grell. " Ronald said

" By the way, I had finally found the main clue. " Sara said in a realization manner

" You had found the main clue?! What was it? " Grell asked, in a surprise manner

She showed to them the red gem that she get from the neck suit of the Viscount.

" a red gem? But how did you do that? " Ciel asked, with curiosity on his face

" When he had attempted to seduced me, I secretly take off the red gem from his neck suit so that he will never noticed and I hide and placed in my pocket. " Sara stated

" So that's means... " Sebastian uttered

" I had already know the name of the new crime organization. " Sara said

" So, what was the name was it? " Ciel asked

She paused for a moment, nodded her head, in a silent manner, while the others are staring at her. After a few seconds, she responded " The name was Red Dozzers crime organization. "

They were shocked of what she had said.

" Red Dozzers? How did you guess it, Sara? Is that the actual name of the new crime organization was responsible for attacking me? " Ciel asked, in an anxious expression on his face

" Precisely it is. But we need to find their secret hideout first. " Sara said and she hold his hand, looked at him, said " Don't worry, Ciel. I will make sure that the evil crime organization will never go after you. I swear. "

" Are you really sure? " Ciel asked

" I promise. Even though I have a traumatic experience, I will keep stayed strong and to protect you at all the times, I swear. " Sara responded

And the two were looking at each other, in a romantic moment. Ronald, was smiled at them, still remember on his mind of what she did to him from the past, had finally accepted Ciel as an ally and a friend and also a strong protector for Sara.

And so, they went proceed to the next town.

**The main clue had finally found and the name of the evil crime organization who had set eye on Ciel was revealed. In the midst of the difficult situation, Sara had been targeted this time by the Viscount, whom he wanted her as his future bride to be but she was rescued by Ronald in the end. After that, the group were headed to an another town.**

**What will be their next plan? Will they can able to find the secret hideout? Will they can able to find out the secret plan in targeting Ciel for the second time?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter **

**Chapter 9 - A Grim Reaper's Loyalty**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Set aside the negative thoughts from your mind and focused on the things that you needed to be accomplished with. Followed your heart and mind. "**

**\- Ciel Phantomhive **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - A Grim Reaper's Loyalty

In the previous chapter, the group were still continued looking for clues but a rivalry between Ciel and Ronald was ensues in, but in the end, the two are making amends with each other but suddenly, the Viscount came in, demanded to give Sara to him. However, Ronald hit him on the back, and he rescued her from his clutches. In inside the car, Sara tells them that the name of the crime organization who had set eye on Ciel, in which it was named Red Dozzers. And so, the group were headed to the next town.

Will they can able to tracked down the crime organization? Will Sara can able to admitted her hidden secret past to Ciel? Who was the next antagonist who will targeted her?

Find Out

The group had reached to the next town, in which they were stayed for the night. That night, they were supposed to take a rest but when Ciel, sat on the bed, read the latest issue of a newspaper, making him to be surprised.

Sara went approached to him, asked " What are you reading, Ciel? "

" Lot of women were been killed and tortured by an unknown cult organization. " he replied

" an unknown cult organization? I had never heard that from before. " Grell wondered

" Much more worst than the Jack the Ripper... " Ronald uttered

Sebastian grabbed the newspaper from him and he read it from eye to eye. After a few minutes, he raised his head, and he said " I was been familiar with that unknown cult organization. "

" You do, Sebastian? " Sara asked

" Yes, haven't you heard about the demonic cult? " Sebastian said

" Nope, I haven't heard that kind of a group organization from before. " Sara replied

" These group of people who had actively participated in some sacrifice rituals by using some of the captive victims, in order to sacrificed to the great ruler of demons. It was existed for a long time although some of the people didn't know about this. Top of that, every sacrificial rituals takes place in the middle of the night. According to this, that unknown demon cult organization had been targeted some young women every night. " Sebastian stated

" But... how did you know all about this demon cult organization, Mr Sebastian? " Ronald asked

" Because I know everything a lot, is because I'm one hell of a butler, you know that. " Sebastian said

" I think I had been heard from the people here in this place that an another female victim had been kidnapped by some group of men, wearing in black cloaks, taking her to a carriage, and they carried her in somewhere. " Grell stated

" I think it was the unknown demon cult organization was the responsible for this an another kidnapping attempt. " Sebastian said

" How did you guess that the unknown demon cult organization was the responsible for this? " Ronald asked

" Because most of the demon cult organizations members including their leader in charge, wearing black clothes, symbolized that they are believed in darkness and destruction. " Sebastian said in response

" Do you think that demon cult organization it was connected to the new crime organization named Red Dozzers? " Ciel asked

" I'm not so sure if those two are connected to each other. But somehow, we should stayed alert ourselves, and including you, Miss Fosters. You had been targeted by two men already, Claude Faustus and the Viscount. You have to be careful of yourself although you had experienced terrifying encounter with Claude from the past. Every men were caught eye on you because of your hidden beauty and they developed lust and obsession to you. " Sebastian told Sara

" I'm aware of that, Mr Sebastian. Although I was working as a detective investigator, I have to make sure that I will be succeeded in this case mission even though I will put my life at risk because of those evil organizations who were targeted me, not only because of my status as the popular detective investigator in the whole England but also to my hidden secret as well. I can't tell to you because it was a privacy for detective investigators to not tell our personal informations to anyone, except in those in the highest positions in the societies. " Sara said

" I understand of what you feel with, Sara. No matter what, I will never let anyone to get near to you, I promise. " Ciel said to her, tapped his hand on her shoulder

" Thanks, Ciel. You had made cheered me up. " Sara said, with a smile on her face

" We are always here to help you at all cost, Sara. If you need some help, just called me immediately. " Ronald said to her

" You too, Ronald. I'll appreciate it. " Sara said, with a smile, making him to get blushed in red on his face

" Well, we should get to sleep now. We have some things that we need to settled with. " Sebastian told them

And they went to sleep on their respective beds.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a man wearing a black cloak was standing at the center position, searching for something in the desk table, in which it was contained piles of pictures of every women who they will be targeted next. After a few seconds, he picked a new picture. It was revealed that it was no other than Sara. When the stranger sees the picture, he smiled with evil grin, said to himself " _At last... she is the one that we had been looking for... she will be the perfect sacrifice to our great demon leader.._"

And so, he ordered the men wearing in black cloaks to find her at all cost. They all bowed down before him and they left out the territory hideout, riding in a carriage.

The next morning, Sara and Ronald were walking around on the street, to asked some of the people who were passing by while Ciel, Sebastian and Grell were went to the shopping store to buy some foods and other stuffs.

" Do you think it was necessary to asked these people on about the information of the new crime organization that you had said with? " turned his head to her

" That's why we are out here, to asked if they know about the Red Dozzers crime organization. After all, I cannot let put the Earl Ciel's life at risk. That's why we were going out to asked and to find some more informations on about them. "

" I see about it. I though that Ciel had relied on you a lot.. but for me... " nodded his head, paused for a moment

She tapped her hand on his shoulder, said to him, with determination " No need to be doubted just like that, after all, I was also relied on you too sometimes. "

" It is? " with curiosity on his face

" Of course, because I cannot lose someone whom I know with for a long time, a man who can able to stand up and faced with courage and strength even though that I have feelings for Ciel but I have secret feelings for you, Ronald. You two are my life couragers. " with a loving smile on her face

" Sara... "

The two were looking at each other, in a romantic manner. But their romantic moment was interrupted when the carriage arrived in, making the other people were surprised, including Sara and Ronald as well.

" What the? "

" This is bad... " with a surprise expression on his face

The group of men, weared in black cloaks, came down from the carriage, went slowly approached towards to Sara.

" I won't let you to get near to her, you bastards! " defended her from behind

But one of the men hit him by a rope whip, making him to fell down on the road, making Sara was surprised in shocked.

" Ronald! " as she tried to went approached to him

But an another member had covered her mouth with a handkerchief, making her to fell unconscious. After that, they carried her to the carriage and they left the scene. Some of the people who were passing by, were frightened in fear of what they had saw and they ran away from the streets.

A hour later, Ronald had regained consciousness, had awoke in the room of an inn house, with Ciel, Sebastian and Grell on his side.

" I'm so glad that you are awake. " Grell said with relief

" Is that really true that she was been taken by those men in black cloaks? " Sebastian asked him

" Yes, exactly. I think they were too tough and strong even they have weapons on their hands. " Ronald said in response

Ciel, nodded his head, said with an anxious expression " This is not so good. If Sara will be fall in the hands of their great demon leader, she will gonna experienced again the same way just like Claude did to her from the past. "

" I think they wanted her because they know that she was a virgin woman. Most of their female targets were virgins. And also, there was a prophecy that the most beautiful virgin woman will sacrifice to the great leader of the demons of darkness and to conceived a child, half human and half demon. " Sebastian stated

" Just like that evil butler Claude did to her, having a child, born with a half human and half demon. This time, it will never let it that to happened! " Ronald said, punched both of his fists together

" Wow, you are started to become a brave person. " Grell said, with impressive expression on his face

" Is because she needs my help. If she helped anyone else, it was my turn to helped her too, just like you, Earl Phantomhive. Thanks to you, you had killed that evil butler with just one shot. " Ronald said

" I just feel the same way too, Ronald. We have to rescued her from those evil bastards who will gonna laid fingers on her even though they will gonna used her as a sacrifice to their leader. We need to stopped it before it was too late or else she will gonna give birth again to an another half human and half demon child just like from the past. " Ciel said

" Well, I think we should go now immediately. " Grell said in a rush

" I know the location of their hideout. Let's go, Young Master. " Sebastian told him

" Okay " Ciel responded

So, the four men went out, riding in a carriage, to find the hideout of the demon cult organization and to rescued Sara.

" _Don't worry, Sara... we're coming in there to saved you... we won't let it that to happened the same experience of yours again... just hanged in there... _" Ciel thought on his mind

On the other hand, Sara had regained consciousness, with panted manner.

" Huh? Where am I? "

And she was surprised that she was in the hideout of the demon cult organization.

" I'm here... in the hideout of a demon cult organization that Sebastian told me about?! " with a shocking expression on her face

The leader in charge, weared black cloak, went in.

" Hold on.. what do you people want from me anyway? "

" Well as you see, Miss... we had taken you here in our place because we had selected you as our greatest sacrifice to our great leader of darkness. "

" me? as a sacrifice? What are you intended to do with me? Just let me out of here! "

" We can't let you go or else you will be ended up just like other women that we had been killed with. "

They shown to her the dead bodies of every young women whom they kidnapped with in a basement room, making her to shocked in horror.

" _No... it can't be... just as Sebastian said last night... this demon cult organization was responsible for these secret murders. They are much worst than the murderer Jack the Ripper.. _" she thought

And she turned her head, facing to them, said " All of you will gonna pay for what you had done to these innocent women! You had treated them as objects. As a member who served justice, I will make sure that I will gonna tracked down every criminals who made biggest crime actions in the entire England, in which it was included your organization as well. "

" You are not worthy to accept it? Well, that's was fine with us. We will gonna forced you in a hard way, to sacrifice you to our great leader of darkness, Valhalla.. "

" _Valhalla... I had been heard that name somewhere... but... how they know about this evil creature? _" she thought

" Bring her to the sacrificial table! We have to sacrifice her immediately. " the leader commanded them

Then, they brought her to the sacrificial table, in which the statue of Valhalla was standed in the center position. When she saw the statue, she was surprised and she thought again on her mind " _Valhalla... I think... I felt a strange feeling that I never felt like this from before... it couldn't be that... it was came from him... _"

But before they could placed her, they take off her clothes and then they placed her at the sacrificial table, and she was tied up with chains.

Then, the leader raised up his hands, shouted in a loud voice " Great Leader of Darkness, we shall received this greatest gift for you, the most beautiful virgin woman in the entire universe. She will be all yours and you will gonna ruled the entire world by your mighty power. All hail to our great ruler of darkness! "

" All hail to our great ruler of darkness! " the members shouted together

And the sacrificial ritual has been begun. Sara, tried to pulled herself away, trying to removed the chains from her hands. However that very moment, the voice of Valhalla was heard.

" Oh, my dear Princess of Darkness... I had been seeking you for all these centuries... "

Sara, was surprised of what he had said, then she asked " Are you really referring to me, aren't you, Valhalla? I never thought that you had made these people worshipped you because they wanted to make sinful crimes against humanity. Is that what you wanted with? "

" Oh... you had been surprised me, my dear Princess of Darkness Vadina. I had felt so very desperate that you had been banished to the mortal world because of your contact with the human beings. A royal demoness just like you shouldn't helped others. "

" I won't be like other demons. I wanted to lived a better life that I wanted with. My own freedom, and you had stole it away from me. That's the reason why the Supreme God banished me to this world. I don't want to ended up in a dark and miserable life with a selfish demon creature just like you! It was your fault that you had reported to our leader of what I did a long time ago. " with a mad expression on her face

" Do you think I will allowed that to happened?! Is because you had fall in love to someone, a mortal human being? " with gritted anger on his face

" Yes! I wanted to experience of what's being a normal human person. He was so very special to me although he was very different from any other men in this world and he showed the way of love, that it wasn't existed in our own world. He has a butler servant who was came from the same race but he came to the world to served with good purpose and he fights for justice, not violent manners. I truly loved him so much just like how he did the same way to me. " (Note: The person she referred was Ciel Phantomhive)

Driven by hatred and resentment, Valhalla appeared in his demon form, appeared before her, grabbed her face through his hand, said " I will never let it that to happened! You are only belonged to me, and nothing else, even if it is a mortal human being. My goal is to make yours and to ruled both worlds. You will never ever turned back again just like from the past. "

She smiled at him, said, with a mockingly manner " You will never ever be succeeded, Valhalla. Don't ever forced me that way is because I wanted to experience that I had never did from before. I was fighting for justice for every humanity in this world. Kept that in your mind always. "

" You are so very insane you are, Vadina. You loved to lived in this world better than to be with me and to spend time with that mortal human being? "

" Is because he loves me so much... and I loved him... and my heart and soul will be always belonged to him... and nothing else. "

That very moment, Valhalla grabbed her away from the sacrificial table, driven by insanity and hatred, making the group including the leader in charge were shocked in horror. And so, he killed all of them one by one by his power ability and even that he destroyed his own worshipped statue and then he brings her to the dark room, placing her in a bed.

" I won't let you to fall in love to someone else, you are only belonged to me and nothing else. Somehow, I will make sure that you will gonna be my queen and to ruled both mortal and the demon worlds. "

" I will never be your queen, Valhalla. Just like I said from a while back ago, my heart and soul will belonged to the only man that I wanted to loved with. "

And so, he forced her to lied down on the bed and then he seduced her.

" Somehow, you are still beautiful as always... " with amusement on his face

Then, he attempted to sexual intercourse with her. He touched her, from her face until to her waist. He attempted to kissed it.

" Let go of me! " as she tried to pulled herself away from him

" You are only belonged to me, and nothing else. " in a low whispered voice manner

After that, he kissed her on the face as their bodies were intertwined with each other. But in a moment of sudden, they heard a loud noise.

" What the? " as the demon creature turned his back

A few seconds, a flash of light appeared before him, making to shocked in surprised, covered himself with both of his hands.

In order to escaped from him, Sara get an axe under the bed and she strikes him at the head, making him to cut in half, with blood came out, making him to shocked in horror.

" How dare you... how dare you to intent to killed me... Vadina... " and he fell collapsed on the floor

After that, she ran out from the room, weared her clothes. When she was already went out, she saw Ciel, Ronald, Sebastian and Grell, who was carrying the dead bodies of the demon cult organization out of the hideout including the dead bodies of the victims from the basement. When they saw her, Ronald was the first one to rushed to her, hugged in embraced.

" Are you alright? " he asked, with anxious expression on his face

" Yes, I am. That flash of light that I saw..."

Ciel, stepped in, said " Yes, I was the one who did it, thanks to Sebastian and Ronald's idea. That kind of light was one of the weakness of a dark demon creature. "

Then, she hugged him, said " Thanks, Ciel. I never realized that you will used that thing against Valhalla. "

" Valhalla? You mean the leader of the dark demons? Did you destroyed him? " Sebastian asked

" Yes, I hit him with an axe, cutting his head into half. He was attempted to sexual intercourse with me because he knows who I really am. " Sara said in response

" He knows your real secret? Hold on, what are you talking about? Don't tell me that... " Ciel uttered, with a shocking manner on his face

She closed her eyes, nodded her head, said " Yes, my real secret identity was.. i am... the princess of demons, my name is Vadina. "

The four were shocked in surprised of what she had said.

" You? a princess of demons?! But that was impossible! " Ronald asked, with a surprise expression on his face

" So, it was really you, Vadina, Your Highness. I'm so glad that you are safe here in the mortal world. " Sebastian said, bowed down before her

" Do you know her, Sebastian? " Ciel asked

" Yes, Princess Vadina was one of the powerful royal demon leaders in the underworld, my true home. She was banished from the world a long time ago. She was the one whom I been looking for so long, since I know her because her uncle was the ruler of the underworld. She was considered as one of the allies because she was helping human beings in the mortal world despite the demons were been forbidden to contact with human beings or else they will be punished through death. " Sebastian stated

" So... I think... this Vadina was really exist after all. I never thought that she was just a legend in some books. " Grell said

" But before she banished from the underworld, she was been targeted by the great demon leader of darkness, Valhalla, in order to ruled the demon world but she rejected his offer. " Sebastian said

" So that why every men, both mortal and immortal creatures just like Claude, were easily attracted to her because of her real status as the princess of all demons? " Ronald asked

" Yes, it is. Now, she was our ally, in order prevent the evil demons from entering in this world. That's one of my goals why I came here in the world of mortals. " Sebastian said in response

Ciel, went approached to her, in a silent manner. They looked at each other faces in silence. The silence was interrupted when Ciel asked her, with a little frightened expression on his face " Sara... i... I don't know of what should I say with... but... I never realized that you are the princess of all demons... Will you not able to accept me? "

She tapped her hand on his shoulder, said " Ciel... I lived here in this world for a long time... and somehow, I hide my true secret to anyone but only to you, Ciel. After all, I will never ever to betrayed you even if my life will took away from my own soul... is because you shown me the real meaning of love and courage... You are the first mortal man that I ever met in my own eyes. I had already learned to loved you, just like you showed your love to me, and it will never changed that way even those cruel men in this world are so very outrageous because they were so completely obsessed to me. I was truly in love to Ciel, with all my heart and my own soul. I will always accepted you until the end of my deathbed. "

" Sara... I mean... Princess... "

" Just called me Sara instead of my real name. After all, you along with Ronald, are my life savers. " Sara said with a loving smile on her face

" Even though you are a demon, I will always to be by your side no matter what and to protect you from harm. " Ciel said

The two shared hug with each other, making Sebastian smiled, realized that Vadina (real name of Sara) found her true happiness, was no other than Ciel, his loyal master.

Ronald, went to her, stepped in, said to Sara " Somehow, I had never met someone just like you, a demoness disguised as a human being, came in this world to helped others. I felt that your soul was completely so pure, filled with positive manners. I'm so lucky that I met you, Sara. Even though you are different from other demons and other human beings. "

" Thanks, Ronald. After all, I sensed in your heart that you are always loyal to anyone else who are around you, just like me. " Sara said, with a smile on her face

This makes him to get blushed in red on his face, said " Your Welcome. "

" So, then, shall we go now? We shall continued our mission in tracking down the crime organization, you know, the Red Dozzers. " Grell asked

" Oh, sure thing, Mr Grell. We shall go ahead. We have to abandon this place. " Sara said in a rush

" After you solved this case, Will you able to go back to your homeworld? " Ciel asked

" I cannot go back there anymore because I had decided that to lived in this world is because, I wanted to lived as a normal human person, and to continue to served and to helped on those who are in need just like Sebastian. " Sara responded

Ciel, smiled of what she had said and the group left the hideout. After a few minutes that they had left, the Scotland Yard police forces arrived in, were surprised that they are many dead bodies of the cult members and including the bodies of the victims were placed in some coffins. The other police officers went inside, to searched if there are some other dead bodies were kept. But much to their surprise, they saw the dead body of Valhalla on the floor at the bedroom, with full of blood splattered on the floor and a few seconds, it was turned into black dusts, making the other officers were curious of what they had saw.

Back when, the group were finally reached to a mysterious abandoned building.

" So, why here, Sara? " Ciel asked, turned his head to her

" Is because I sensed that this place was the former hideout of the Red Dozzers many years ago. I had read the article on a magazine a year ago. Maybe this is the only opportunity to find the exact address of their hideout. " Sara said in response

" If you say so, Princess. Then, we should go in there, if your proof was correct after all. " Sebastian said to her

The group went inside of the abandoned building. But a mysterious shadow attacked them, and Sara activate her demon power ability, fired at the mysterious shadow and after that it was disperse away.

" No kidding... you had disperse away the mysterious shadow in one shot.. " Grell said, with a surprise manner

" That's one of her greatest power ability attacks, that ability can able to disperse away any evil malicious spirits. " Sebastian stated

" Amazing... I had never seen that kind of power from before. Nice job. " Ronald said, with amazement

" Come on, let's go. " Sara said to them

Then, they went proceed to the second floor. But suddenly, Sara was fell kneeled down on the floor, started to getting panted.

" Sara! What's the matter? Are you alright? " Ciel asked, rushed to her aid

" Is something wrong? " Ronald asked, with anxious expression on his face

" I think there is something wrong with me. " Sara said

" Huh? What do you mean? Is there is something wrong with your health? " Ciel asked, with curiosity on his face

" No... I feel that there is something wrong in my body... " Sara said, tapped her stomach with her hand

" in your body? Don't tell me that... " Ciel uttered

That very moment, the voice of the dead Valhalla was heard.

" No way... is that the voice of Valhalla?... " Sebastian uttered in a surprise manner

" I thought that he was killed by Sara. But how did he... " Ronald uttered

But suddenly, the entire parts of the abandoned building was suddenly switched to the kingdom of the dark underworld.

" No way! It can't be... this is the dark underworld?! " Ciel wondered with shocking manner on his face

" I think Valhalla used a power ability to switched from place to place. I had never expected that so soon. " Sebastian said

" This is so very creepy that I had been anticipating with. This is a real dark underworld. " Grell said with a terrifying expression on his face

Ciel, turned his head, saw Sara was been pulled away by Valhalla. He tried to reached her.

" No! " he shouted

But a huge flame covered them, making Ciel was getting hurt at his left arm.

" Young Master, are you alright? " Sebastian asked, went approached to him

" I'm fine. But I have to saved her. I can't let her to fell to the hands of a dark dead demon creature. I have to saved her! " Ciel said in response

" But Valhalla was a very dangerous creature. Do you think you can able to handled him all by yourself? That was so very risky for you. " Sebastian asked

" I know, but she needs me. I cannot let her to stayed just like this. We need to find a way. " Ciel said

" By what? Do you have any ideas? " Ronald asked

Ciel nodded his head, in a silent manner, and after a few seconds, he said " I have an idea. Can you able to contact her uncle, the ruler of the underworld? "

" But why? " Sebastian asked

" Is because this is the only option that we had. We can't waste time. If that demon creature will laid his finger on her, she will gonna be hurt for good. " Ciel said in response

" Okay, I will try. " Sebastian said, and he activate his communicator

In inside the palace, Sara was been pulled by Valhalla.

" Ciel! "

The demon leader, said with evil laughter " You will never seen that young brat again. He will gonna died in the depths of flames. You are mine now. "

" I will never stayed with you, ever! " with mad expression on her face

" Oh, you will be... " with amusement on his face

Then, he attempted to kissed her forcibly.

" Let go of me, Valhalla! "

" Soon, you will become my future queen of the dark underworld. "

He continued to kissed her but a few hour later, Ciel finally came in, along with Sebastian, Grell and Ronald, along with Sara (Vadina) uncle, the ruler of the dark underworld.

Valhalla, was surprised when he saw him.

" No way! How did you... "

" Uncle! " she shouted

" Valhalla! How disgracious to hurt my beloved niece just like that even though you are already dead from the mortal world. Now, I will sent you back to the dark waters of dark fire, in which you will be truly belonged with. " the ruler said

" I will never! Vadina will be mine even though you will sent me back away to the dark waters of dark fire. " Valhalla said

" Sara will never ever belonged to a selfish and ruthless demon just like you. She wanted to lived a better life in the world of mortals. You can't have her! " Ciel shouted

" Ciel... " Sara uttered

" I will gonna destroyed you all! " Valhalla shouted, tried to fired an attack

" Oh no! " Grell said in a surprise manner

" Prepare to die! " Valhalla shouted, fired his attack at them

" It will never let it that to happened! " the ruler said, activate his power ability, creating a portal that it was lead to the dark waters of fire and he fired his attack at Valhalla, making his attack was disappeared away

" No way! " Valhalla said with a surprise manner

" I command you, great power. Sent back this evil ruthless demon where he truly belongs! " the ruler yelled

That very moment, Valhalla was started to flewed back, released her from his grasp, and she rushed to Ciel, hugged in embraced.

" No! It can't be! I can't be sent back! never! " he said

" You will be, Valhalla. You will gonna stayed until you died for good. " Sebastian said

" Cursed you, I will never be defeated! never! Someday, I will gonna seek revenge against all of you, including you, you young brat. You can't have her. " Valhalla said, with fit of anger on his face

" Your game was over, Valhalla. You can't able to catch her. I deserved you that you will gonna died for real and she will gonna lived a better life in the mortal world. " Ciel said

" I will never be lose to a mortal human being just like you. Mark my words, I shall return back from the dead and have my revenge against all of you! " Valhalla shouted, as he was swallowed up to the portal and after that, the portal disappeared away

And then, the dark underworld palace was switched back to its original place, the abandoned building.

" Thanks, Uncle. Hold on, how did you know that I was in danger? " Sara asked

" I was been contact by this demon butler, Sebastian, to come in order to rescued you from him. Somehow, I helped your friends from burning and this young man tells me everything and so I realized that there is more important than staying in the dark underworld. " the ruler said in response

" I see but thanks for coming for aiding me, Uncle. " Sara said

Then, the ruler turned his head to Ciel, told him " Just take care of my beloved niece, Vadina, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. "

" As always I be, Your Majesty. After all, just like you, she was always helping others on those who are in need. " Ciel said

" Good. A mortal human being just like you have a kind heart to protect others who are in need. " the ruler said with a smile on his face and then, he turned back to Sebastian, told him " Just keep guarding on her, Sebastian. "

" I will be, Your Majesty. " Sebastian said, bowed down before him

" Well, I think I must go back ahead. I have some things that I need to settled with. Be careful, my dear. " the ruler told her

" I will, Uncle. You too. " Sara said

But suddenly, she started to vomit something, came out from her mouth.

" Is something wrong? " Ciel asked

" I think I was... " Sara uttered, and she paused for a moment

" What was it? " Ciel asked her again

And she responded " I was... getting... you know... "

" Wait... you are getting pregnant again?! "Grell asked in a surprise manner

" Yes, it is. " Sara said in response

" This is not so good. This is your second time to bore a child with a half demon. The first one was with that ruthless demon creature named Claude, right? " the ruler said, with a surprise shocking on his face

" So, it means... the father of that child that she carried was that evil dark demon Valhalla, correct? " Ronald asked

" Exactly. Most of the dark demons in the dark underworld have strong sexual desires to a fellow demoness. That's explains that a demoness was easily to modified themselves to get pregnant, through vomiting just like how humans do. " the ruler said

" If her first child was raised and adopted by her close friend but then... who will gonna raised her new child even without a father? " Grell asked

" Then, I will " Ciel said, with determination

" But, Young Master. Are you really sure? " Sebastian asked in a surprise manner

The ruler smiled of what he had said.

**An another evil demon creature had laid eyes on Sara, in which it was revealed that she was Vadina, the princess of the underworld, and ****he was sexual intercourse with her, making her to get pregnant for the second time. The ruler of the underworld, Sara (Vadina) uncle came to their aid, to sent Valhalla back to the dark waters of dark fire. The ruler, had been admired Ciel's strong determination.**

**Will their mission will be continued? Will Ciel will be the foster parent of Sara's new child? Will they can able to find some new clues that it might lead to the exact location of the Red Dozzers hideout?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 10 - Sara's Past**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Do not forced the person for your own selfish ambitions and desires. "**

**\- Sebastian Michealis **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Sara's Past

In the previous chapter, Sara was been kidnapped once again, but this time in the hands of Valhalla, a dark demon whom she recognized with, by calling her real name Vadina, the princess of all demons. Ciel along with his butler Sebastian, and the grim reapers Grell and Ronald came to rescued her but later on, they meet the relative of Sara, the current ruler of the dark demons on an old building and then they were surprised that Sara was getting pregnant once again, by the evil demon Valhalla, whom they destroyed with. And so, despite the real father of the child wasn't here anymore, Ciel had been decided to be the foster father of the new child without the real father.

Will their investigation journey will go on?

Find Out

Ciel, was very determined that he will become the foster father of the new child without the real father. The ruler of the dark demons, her relative was very impressed of the young boy's strong determination, had fully accepted to become the foster parent of Sara's new child. After the conversation, they leaved out the old building, going back to the inn house to take a rest is because it was already midnight.

Later at the room, Sara was fixing the bedding. Ciel went in, holding a blanket on his hand.

She turned her head, said " Oh, Ciel. I thought that you will gonna sleep with Mr Sebastian at the other side of the room. "

" I will prefer to sleep with you rather to be alone. And besides, I will be always there for you and your new child just like I promised to your uncle. "

Sara, was smiled of what he had said. Then, the two were sleeped together on the same bed. Before she could closed her eyes, she looks at Ciel, was deeply fall asleep, then she tapped her hand on his head, thought on her mind " _Even though I was the princess of the dark demons, I still wanted to helped others and to protect those who are in need, including you, Ciel Phantomhive. I will protect you whenever I can do... even my own life that I will taken away with... until to my eternal death. "_

And she closed her eyes, fell asleep, sleeping besides Ciel, holding his hand along with hers.

(Flashback)

(In the Dark Underworld)

(Thousands Years Ago)

Before Sara (Princess Vadina) was born, there was a fearful and beautiful demoness warrior and ruler of the dark underworld, goes by the name Lavina. She was been well respected by some of her subjects and those who are around her. She was very popular with some demon mens, wanted to asked her hand in marriage, but she doesn't have time to be in a love relationship. Her life changes when she fell in love to a mortal human being. Despite she was a dark demoness, her human lover had fully understand of her real status and her real secret as the ruler of the dark underworld. They blossomed their love in one another but it was not last long when her human lover was died in a car crash accident on the pedestrian road.

When the news had reached to her, she was getting lonely and depressed, thinking that his love for her will be forever eternal until near death. She was pregnant at that time.

9 months later, she gave birth to her first child, named her, Vadina, pure human and half demoness. She raised her in a secret so that the dark demons will never know of her daughter's real biological secret. When Vadina was turned ten years old, she died due to an illness, in which after months passed by, she was in under the care of Lavina's younger brother, her close uncle and the next heir to the throne of the dark underworld kingdom.

Just like Lavina, Vadina has an unexceptional beauty despite she was pure human and a half demon. She had continued her mother's duties as a demon warrior. She was very popular with some demon men but she didn't minded them. One of them, was the evil dark demon Valhalla, who wanted to asked her hand in marriage, in order to become his queen but she rebuffed him. But despite he had been rejected by her, he still continues followed her everywhere wherever she goes to. Sometimes, he attempt to seduced her in a secret manner, mostly in her room when before she went to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the neck. Because of his sexual desires towards her, she pushed him away out from the castle by her unknown power ability. She had said to this to him always " Don't ever bothered my life anymore! I don't want to married an evil scum just like you! "

But unbeknownst to everyone else, she was secretly came in the mortal world, to lived temporarily as a normal human being. In order to avoid being noticed her real secret identity, she changed her physical appearance and her name, in which she changed her name as Sara Fosters. And so, her mission in the mortal world was started, by helping those who are in need.

But when the news had reached to the Supreme Demon Ruler, he was getting enraged in anger and he demanded her that she will never go to the mortal world forever or else she will be sent to planet Earth to be reincarnated as a normal human being.

Since then, she was getting confused in dilemma on what she will gonna do. But later that night at her bedroom, alone sleeping on her bed. But in a moment of sudden, the dark demon Valhalla appeared before her, making her to be surprised in shocked, woke up from her bed.

" Why are you doing here this time? "

" Very obvious, isn't it, my dear Princess? I had came here, in order to see you again for the night. "

" Will you go away?! Just leave me alone! Don't ever bothered me and besides, I will never married you, got that?! " turned her head away from him

" Oh, my... you are so very cold hearted as always. That's explained it why the ruler was so very angry at you is because you wanted to stayed at the world of mortals, huh? How very pity... "

" I just wanted to helped on those who are in need and besides, I don't want to be ended up staying in my own dark home for good. Even I will be punished to be reincarnated on planet Earth, you will never gonna going to after me, got that? "

" Oh, Princess Vadina... you had the unexceptional beauty and everyone had admired you but however... I can't let allowed that to happen... you will be stayed here in the dark underworld, to be with me... to ruled both two worlds together. " with amusement on his face

" How many times I had told you that I will never married you, got that?! And besides, I had never ever fell in love to you from the very beginning! Just get out of my castle or else I punished you through severe execution. "

" You are trying to punished me? Well, let's settled this in a hard way. "

And then, he pushed her on the bed, hold both of her arms with both of his hands. He looked at her, with an evil glare.

" What do you think you were doing? Just let go of me! "

" I will never let you to escaped from my hands. After all, you are mine and mine always. You and I will be stayed together for eternity. "

That very moment, he had attempted to raped her. But thanks to the power ability that she inherited from her mother, she strike him at the body, making him to fell unconscious.

Then, she rushed to the Supreme Demon Ruler, to asked to grant the punishment to be reincarnated as a normal human being on planet Earth, to avoid having a miserable life despite her uncle's protests. But in the end, the demon ruler accepted her fate and he destroyed her by his power into pieces, sent her to the world of mortals, to lived as a normal human being, goes by her secret identity name, Sara Fosters.

As she lived in the world of mortals, she was very sociable, well responsible and kind woman although she was reincarnated previously as a half demoness. Although her power was not awakened yet, she was very attractive by some men, mostly rich ones. But her eyes had caught on Ronald Knox, who was her close classmate and friend when she was in high school years. (Note: It was stated in Chapter 8) As years passed by, she was became a private investigator, in which a demon butler, goes by Claude Faustus, the servant of Trancy's family clan, had completely so very obsessive towards her, had successfully raped her, bearing her first child, with the same breeds, pure human and half demon. (Note: Claude was killed by Ciel from the previous chapter 7). After a few years later, she was been promoted as the detective investigator in the detective agency, to sent to different countries and places to solved difficult cases, in which she was very popular not only in England, her hometown but also in the entire world as well. Everyone had admired her except for the criminals and syndicate groups, whom they considered her as their primary enemy. One of them is the new mysterious criminal group, named " Red Dozzers, who were mostly came from Northern Italy and Spain, in which mostly of the criminal groups and syndicate groups were resided at. Despite they wanted to eliminate her and threaten her life, Sara was not afraid of them, even it they were just an ordinary criminal people. The media press were considered her as " the Predicted Savior of the country England. " , was spread widely in every televisions, radios and newspapers although the police force of England, the Scotland Yard, were not very impressed and they began to resented her talents and her solving skills because she was a female even Inspector Randall as well but there is one exception: Inspector Aberline, who had admired her talent in solving the case. Sara, befriended him for few years. Sometimes, the two were having a breakfast at the cafe shop before they went to work. Sara considered him as her own big brother despite she doesn't have any siblings of her own because of his positive attitude and personality and always giving advices whenever she had a problem in her life. (Note: It was before Sara met Ciel)

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back to the present time)

The next morning, the group went out, going back to the old building of the Red Dozzers hideout, to searched any evidences that they could might found with.

As they kept on walking to the next floor, Sara was started to getting panted.

" Are you alright, Sara? You looked so very panted. " Ciel asked, turned his head to her

" I guess I had started to felt a little bit pain in my belly. Just like how it was happened from before... But don't need to be worried, Ciel. I'll be fine, really. I won't getting too much tired, I promise. " Sara said to him

" Oh, okay... " Ciel uttered, turned his head back away from her

" I think the child was started to developed a little in inside your womb. You have to be more extra cautious, My dear Princess. " Sebastian told her

" I had already know that, Mr Sebastian. I had already experienced this kind of situation from before when I was a private investigator. " Sara said

" You mean that evil demon butler had raped you from before? He was so very devilish that I anticipated with. Why you didn't used your demon powers against him? " Grell asked

" Is because I cannot remember who I really am from before until Valhalla and I met again, called me by my real name. " Sara answered in response

" I never thought every men, both immortal or mortal beings were so very attractive to you is because that not only your unexceptional beauty, but also your status as the princess of the dark underworld. Most of them are so very obsessive and having strong sexual desires towards to you and to other women. But... Lord Phantomhive was the exception. " Ronald stated

" Thanks for saying that, Ronald. You and Ciel in the whole world were the only men understand of the real meaning of love and devotion to one another, despite I am a dark demoness. " Sara said, with a smile on her face

" Not at all, Sara. Me and Ciel were always there to protect you at all the times. We can't lose you is because you are the smartest creature in the whole universe. " Ronald said to her, with a slight blush on his face

" Where are we now, Sebastian? " Ciel asked

Sebastian, was holding a flashlight, saw something in under the floor. He paused for a moment, looked into it.

" Did you see something, Mr Sebastian? " Sara asked

" Check it out, guys. " Sebastian answered, as he opened the door on under the floor and he went in

" I guess it was looked like an old secret basement room. " Ronald said

" Let's go down " Ciel said to them

The group went down in under of an old basement room. But much to their surprise, they saw something unexpected.

" Oh, shit.. is that... " Grell uttered, with a surprise expression on his face

" It couldn't be this thing is... " Ronald uttered

Sara get a long thing that it was colored red, with the word " **T. N. T** " at the front portion. She looked at the thing for a moment, and then she said in a surprise manner, turned her back to them " I think it was an explosive dynamite. "

" an explosive dynamite, really?! " Grell asked her, in a surprise manner

They saw some boxes of explosive dynamites and some other explosive devices placed at the floor.

" But the question is... how these all explosive items were kept here? Don't you think that they had planned something secretly? " Ronald asked, with curiosity on his face

" I think we should examined those items when we returned home back to the manor. " Ciel said to them

" But why, Young Master? Do you have any ideas in your mind about this? " Sebastian asked

" So that.. we must know if those things was truly owned by the " Red Dozzers " and I think they will gonna used it, in exploding somewhere, mostly crowded places and targeted people. " Ciel answered, nodded his head

Sara, was silent, looked at Ciel, with a little stunnedment on her face while the two grim reapers looked at each other faces, still confused of what he of what he had said.

**The secret evidence was found. ****A large piles of explosive dynamites and other explosive devices, in which Ciel thought on his mind that it might be belonged to the " Red Dozzers ", the evil crime organization who were set eye on capturing him.**

**Will this thing will be the only way to lead to the exact hideout of the " Red Dozzers " before they could strike again and to captured Ciel?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 11 - The Deduction**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Love is the most powerful weapon of all forces of the entire universe. There is no way or thing that could destroyed or to breaked apart is because it was bears strong eternal energy until the end of life. "**

**\- Ciel Phantomhive **


End file.
